Our Delicious Love
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Sungmin jatuh cinta kepada juru masak kafe milik keluarganya. Siapakah sebenarnya namja itu dan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka? Kyumin, Sibum, Yewook, Onkey, Haehyuk, Hanchul, dll. GS. Saya seorang newbie, jadi maklum kalau banyak kekurangan. chapter 6 update.
1. Chapter 1

Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, Girl Generation, TVXQ, JYJ, f(x), TRAX, EXO, etc. Oiya, ini ff KYUMIN, tapi mungkin beberapa couple lain akan saya bahas di sini. Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya SAYA. Jadi, dilarang copy paste dengan metode dan model apapun!

Saya akui bahwa saya masih amatir dalam pembuatan ff, jadi kalau ff saya ini berantakan di mana-mana saya mengharapkan masukan dan komentar. Kritik juga saya harapkan, tapi saya ingin kritikan yang yang membangun, bukan malah menjatuhkan semangat saya. Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan bash cast-cast di ff ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca, baik yang berkenan mereview maupun untuk semua silent reader. Gomawo

Warning : Gaje, typho, out character (maybe), garing, usia sudah saya konversi menyesuaikan kebutuhan ff, ngebosenin (maybe), aneh, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, tanda baca kurang tepat dll, tapi yang penting di ff saya ini, Kyu jadi chef (seperti yang selalu ada di imajinasi saya).

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Seorang gadis tampak masih asyik menyelami alam mimpinya. Tidak memperdulikan sinar matahari yang sudah menembus kegelapan kamarnya dari gorden jandelanya yang tidak terlalu tebal. Tapi keadaan yang tenang itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi menyebalkan dari benda pink yang duduk dengan manis di meja nakasnya itu membuatnya terlempar dari dunia mimpi.

"Ah...siapa sih pagi-pagi menelpon, kurang kerjaan saja!", gumam gadis itu sambil mengejap-kejapkan matanya. Masih setengah tersadar, perlahan ia dudukkan badannya. Kemudian diraihnya handphone pink miliknya yang sudah sejak tadi berbunyi nyaring.

"Yeoboseo!", sapanya dengan malas kepada sang penelpon yang menurut gadis itu benar-benar sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ya, Lee Sung Min, gadis macam apa kau ini, sudah jam 8 pagi masih tidur-tiduran. Siapa pria yang kelak mau menikahimu?", sembur si penelpon. Gadis itu pun spontan menutup telinganya. Karena teriakan itu, mungkin kalau diukur intensitasnya akan menunjukkan angka beratus-ratus Desibel, dengan frekuensi ratusan ribu kilo Hertz.

"Umma, kau mau anakmu yang cantik ini tuli ya. Lagi pula darimana umma tahu kalau aku baru mau bangun tidur?". jawab gadis yang teryata bernama Lee Sung Min itu tidak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja umma tahu. Aku ini sudah 21 tahun menjadi ummamu. Sekarang umma minta kamu cepat-cepat mandi, lalu bantu kami di kafe. Hari ini kafe kita ramai sekali. Umma, appa, dan Changmin sudah kewalahan...", sambung umma Sungmin.

"Iya , aku akan segera berangkat. Lagi pula siapa suruh tadi tidak membangunkanku, sekarang kerepotan sendiri kan!", balas Sungmin sambil beranjak dari ranjang nyamannya.

"Dasar kau ini. Kami ini kasihan karena kau harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirmu, makanya tadi pagi umma tidak membangunkanmu. Tapi sekarang keadaan sudah mendesak. Ah, sudahlah pokoknya CEPAT KE KAFE!", putus umma Sungmin.

TUUT TUUT TUUUT..

"Dasar umma, bahkan hari Minggupun tidak bisa santai", gumam Sungmin sambil menyambar handuk, peralatan mandi dan pakaian ganti.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sementara di kediaman keluarga Choi yang begitu mewah, terlihat beberapa mobil terparkir dengan rapi di halaman yang begitu luas itu. Sementara di ruang tengah, beberapa maid sedang sibuk mondar-mandir sambil menyiapkan berbagai perlengkapan pesta. Sebab hari ini, pewaris tunggal grup Choi, Choi Si Won akan pulang ke Korea setelah selama lima tahun menuntut ilmu di Inggris, tentu saja dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan, karena ia berhasil menyelesaikan kuliah S1 dan S2 nya sekaligus, sehingga ia sudah mengantongi gelar master. Sungguh pencapaian yang cukup memuaskan bagi seorang Choi Si Won.

"Taeminie chagi, apa semua sudah siap?", tanya kepala keluarga, Choi Min Ho sambil merapihkan kemeja yang nampak begitu pas di badannya. Ya, walaupun sudah berumur 48 tahun, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat begitu tampan dan badannya masih terlihat atletis. Memberi kesan kalau ia adalah namja yang selalu menjaga penampilannya

"Kata Jessica ahjumma semua sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu beberapa anggota keluarga kita datang. Oiya yeobo, sini aku pakaikan dasimu!", sang istri Choi Tae Min yang juga masih nampak bagitu cantik dan langsing di usianya yang ke 46 tahun itu kemudian mendatangi suaminya di depan cermin dengan senyum mengembangnya yang nampak bagitu manis.

"Aku masih tak percaya. Hari ini putera kita akan pulang dengan gelar masternya. Ya, meskipun aku agak menyesal karena tidak bisa menghadiri wisuda S2 nya kemarin.", ucap sang suami sambil sedikit menunduk saat istrinya memasangkan dasi ke kemejanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wonnie anak yang baik dan pengertian. Pasti dia mengerti keadaan kita.", jawab sang istri. Tangannya masih sibuk merapikan dasi suaminya.

"Hah...waktu benar-benar berjalan begitu cepat. Sepertinya kemarin aku baru mengenalmu saat ospek di kampus, aku masih ingat saat seorang temanku membentakmu. Kemudian kau menangis dan karena aku tidak tega kemudian aku memelukmu. Meskipun setelah itu aku kena hukuman karena seharusnya sebagai pembimbing aku tidak boleh pilih kasih kepada mahasiswa baru.", kenang Min Ho lalu tersenyum sejenak.

"Kemudian kita berpacaran, lalu sehari setelah aku wisuda, aku melamarmu dan kita menikah saat usiamu bahkan masih 21 tahun. Bagaimana bahagianya aku saat mengetahui kau hamil dan kemudian dengan susah payah melahirkan putera kita satu-satunya. Dan sekarang ternyata dia sudah begitu dewasa." , Minho kemudian mencium kening istrinya dengan lembut.

"Chagi, saranghae.", lanjut Minho.

Mendengar ucapan suaminya, Taemin menghentikan kegiatannya memakaikan dasi. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk suaminya erat.

"Nado saranghae yeobo.", ucapnya, diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut keduanya yang tidak sadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang sudah setia mengintip sedari tadi dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Appa dan umma memang tidak berubah.", ucap pengintip yang ternyata adalah sang putera, Choi Si Won yang sudah sampai ke kediamannya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun

Mendengar ada yang berbicara, Minho dan Taemin pun melepaskan ciuman mereka .

"Wonnie, kau sudah pulang Nak!", ucap Taemin kemudian menghampiri Siwon. Taemin memeluk puteranya. Siwon membalas pelukan ummanya penuh kerinduan. Taemin pun kemudian mengecup dahi puteranya lembut.

"Kau tidak mau memeluk appamu?", tanya Minho sambil berdiri di belakang istri dan puteranya dengan senyum mengembang.

Taemin melepaskan pelukannya dan Siwon pun menghampiri appanya kemudian memeluknya.

"Appa aku sudah memenuhi janjiku bukan.", ucapnya.

"Aku bangga padamu Wonnie!", balas Minho.

Keluarga itupun kemudian berbincang melepas kerinduan sambil bersenda gurau bahagia

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bersamaan dengan kebahagiaan keluarga Choi, di kediaman keluarga Cho yang mewah dan tidak kalah luas dibandingkan dengan kediaman keluarga Choi, tampak seorang pria setengah baya sedang memandang seorang pemuda yang duduk di depannya dengan sengit. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk.

"Kau ini seorang Cho, tapi kenapa kelakuanmu sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan bahwa dirimu adalah seorang Cho ha!", gertak pria setengah baya itu dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak.

"Appa, aku ingin mandiri, ijinkanlah aku menemukan duniaku. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi seorang yang bergantung pada pemberianmu!", jawab sang putera.

"Kyunie, dengarkanlah appamu, apa kau ingin bisnis keluarga kita mengalami kemunduran?", tanya sang umma lagi.

"Masih ada Kibum noona. Dia itu tak kalah cerdas denganku. Bahkan dia kemarin lulus S3 nya dengan gelar cumlaude. Dia juga sudah berhasil mengembangkan usaha kita di China. Apa lagi yang kurang?", tanya pemuda itu tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kau...benar-benar anak kurang ajar. Mulai hari ini aku tidak mengakuimu menjadi putera keluarga Cho, pergilah, temukan dunia yang kau idam-idamkan itu!", usir sang appa yang memang sudah sangat kesulitan mengontrol emosinya.

"Yeobo, tolong jangan sekejam itu kepada Kyunie. Dia hanya ingin...", perkataan sang umma dipotong oleh puteranya.

"Sudah umma, mungkin ini jalanku. Aku harus melepas statusku sebagai seorang Cho, demi cita-citaku." ,ucap Kyu.

"Tapi Kyu ... kau tidak boleh seperti itu.", sang umma memegang lengan putera kesayangannya erat-erat.

"Hannie, tolong berilah pengecualian. Kali ini, demi aku...tolong Hannie!", kali ini sang umma memeluk kaki suaminya.

Terlihat sang suami menghela napas panjang," Baik demi kau Heenim. Anak kurang ajar, aku beri kau kesempatan untuk meraih impianmu, tapi ingat, jangan pernah pulang sebelum menjadi seorang yang sukses, dan jangan pernah gunakan nama besar keluarga Cho untuk meraih mimpimu itu!", titah sang appa.

"Terima kasih Hannie!", sang umma pun tersenyum lega.

Kyu menuju kamarnya untuk berkemas. sang umma mengekor dari belakang.

"Kyunie, benarkah kau sudah yakin ingin menjadi seorang chef?", tanya sang umma.

"Umma sudah tahu jawabannya bukan. Aku bahkan diam-diam sudah kuliah untuk menjadi seorang chef profesional di Amerika.", jawab Kyu sambil memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

"Benar, dan hal itu membuat appamu terpukul.", sambung sang umma, Heechul.

"Tapi aku juga sudah menyelesaikan doktorku untuk bidang manajemen, umma!", Kyu menjawab dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Karena itu appamu tambah kecewa. Kau putera keluarga Cho dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, dengan kata lain, kau ini jenius Kyu! Appamu berharap sangat besar kepadamu", terang ummanya.

"Sudahlah umma, aku pasti akan sukses. Itu saja yang perlu umma ingat. Oke, aku berangkat umma. Maafkanlah puteramu yang sudah mengecewakan ini!", Kyu pun membungkuk sopan kepada umma yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Umma doakan semoga kau berhasil. Ini bawalah sedikit uang untuk bekalmu!", kata Heechul sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang tapi Kyu menolaknya.

"Aku masih punya uang hasil kerja sambilanku waktu di Amerika. Oiya, sampaikan salamku pada appa!", ucap Kyu lalu meninggalkan ummanya yang sudah kembali menitikkan air mata.

TBC

Apakah ff ini layak dilanjutkan? Kepada semua reader yang sudah membaca, tolong berikan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai review atas ff ini.

Gomawo ...


	2. Chapter 2

Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, Girl Generation, TVXQ, JYJ, f(x), TRAX, EXO, etc. Oiya, ini ff KYUMIN, tapi mungkin beberapa couple lain akan saya bahas di sini. Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya SAYA. Jadi, dilarang copy paste dengan metode dan model apapun!

Saya akui bahwa saya masih amatir dalam pembuatan ff, jadi kalau ff saya ini berantakan di mana-mana saya mengharapkan masukan dan komentar. Kritik juga saya harapkan, tapi saya ingin kritikan yang yang membangun. Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan bash cast-cast di ff ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca, baik yang berkenan mereview maupun untuk semua silent reader. Gomawo

Warning : Gaje, typho, out character (maybe), garing, usia sudah saya konversi menyesuaikan kebutuhan ff, ngebosenin (maybe), aneh, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, tanda baca kurang tepat dll, tapi yang penting di ff saya ini, Kyu jadi chef (seperti yang selalu ada di imajinasi saya).

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Di kafe JOY, kafe milik keluarga Lee, tampak seluruh anggota keluarga Lee sedang sibuk menghadapi pesanan dari pelanggan-pelanggannya yang hari itu begitu banyak.

"Minnie, dua porsi jajangmyeon untuk meja nomor lima!", teriak sang umma.

"Ne umma!", Sungmin pun melesat ke arah meja nomor lima.

"Changminnie, tiga porsi nasi goreng kimchi untuk meja nomor tujuh!", kali ini sang appa yang berteriak.

"Ne, appa.", ucap seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun sambil dengan sigap membawa baki yang berisi makanan ke meja yang sudah ditunjuk appanya. Setelah selesai pemuda itupun menghampiri ummanya untuk membuat pesanan lemon juice.

"Umma, sepertinya kita perlu mencari karyawan tambahan!", ucap Changmin, sambil menuangkan lemon juice ke dalam gelas.

"Nanti kita musyawarahkan. Ini bawa sekalian ke meja nomor sepuluh!", perintah sang umma.

"Hyukjae ssi, aku mau mengambil pesanan ayam panggangku!", ucap seorang yeoja setengah baya sambil menyerahkan uang.

"Ne, Sooyoung ssi, ini pesananmu! Apakah arisan kompleks perumahanmu jadi dilaksanakan nati sore?", sang umma yang ternyata bernama Hyukjae itu pun menyerahkan sekantung ayam panggang kepada pelanggannya yang bernama Sooyoung itu.

"Iya. Makanya aku memesan ayam panggang ini. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu.", pamit Sooyoung kemudian berlalu. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Itu artinya kafe JOY milik keluarga Lee harus tutup. Tapi sesaat sebelum tutup, seorang pemuda nampak memasuki kafe itu dengan langkah gontai. Wajahnya yang ditekuk menandakan kalau dia sedang punya banyak masalah.

"Maaf, tapi kafe kami sudah mau tutup. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?", tanya Changmin seraya mendekati pemuda itu.

"Bisakah aku memesan jajangmyeon satu porsi. Aku benar-benar lapar. ", pinta pemuda itu.

"Tapi kami sudah mau...", perkataan Changmin dipotong oleh appanya.

"Sudahlah Changminnie. Sebaiknya kau siapkan pesanannya. Menunggu satu pelanggan lagi tidak masalah bukan. Lagipula, kita juga belum selesai beres-beres.", titah sang appa dengan senyum nya.

"Ne, kalau appa yang minta!", Changmin pun lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membantu appanya menyiapkan pesanan pemuda itu.

"Ini pesananmu, ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu", tanya Changmin seraya meletakkan semangkuk jajangmyeon dan pelengkapnya di atas meja.

"Sudah terima kasih.", ucap pemuda itu lalu mulai menyantap makanan nya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai semuanya.", ucap sang umma, Hyukjae sambil berjalan santai dari arah tempat cuci piring yang ada di samping dapur.

"Capek sekali umma, pokoknya nanti aku minta bayaran ekstra!", ucap sang putri, Sungmin sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

"Dasar mata duitan!", jawab sang umma sambil berjalan menuju salah satu kursi lalu duduk di sana.

"Umma, aku kan hanya memperjuangkan hak sebagai seorang pekerja, kalau kerja lembur ya bayarannya harus ekstra!", Sungmin tetap mengekor ummanya, duduk di kursi tak jauh dari nya sambil terus mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Dan ummanya hanya menanggapi dengan mengibaskan tangan, membuat Sungmin tambah menjontorkan bibir imutnya itu.

"Loh, kukira kafe kita sudah tutup, yeobo!", tanya sang umma, Lee Hyuk Jae kepada suaminya yang masih sibuk merapikan kursi pelanggan.

"Tadi tiba-tiba anak muda itu masuk dan memesan jajangmyeon, katanya dia sangat lapar. Tidak apa-apa kan menerima seorang pembeli. Lagi pula kita juga masih harus beres-beres!", balas sang appa yang bernama Lee Dong Hae kemudian duduk di samping istrinya.

"Changmin, Sungmin, nampaknya ide untuk mencari karyawan tambahan itu harus segera kita realisasikan!", buka Donghae.

"Benar, besok kita mulai memasang iklan ya! Kalau bisa dia namja, pintar memasak...tampan, dan keren!", ucap Sungmin sambil terlihat berfikir.

"Dasar noona genit!", ledek Changmin.

"Hei Changmin, awas kau ya!", kini Sungmin sudah asyik mengejar namdongsaengnya yang berlari mengitari meja sambil sesekali memeletkan lidahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau saya mendaftar menjadi karyawan di kafe anda?", tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang diyakini milik sang pembeli yang ternyata sudah selesai makan itu mengejutkan semua yang ada di ruangan.

"Kau, Nak. Jangan bercanda. Kami ini mencari seorang karyawan, bukan model", Donghae menolak dengan halus sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Kyu.

"Saya serius Ahjussi. Saya sedang butuh pekerjaan. Hari ini saya diusir dari rumah karena saya menentang kemauan appa. Jadi saya sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan itu!", jawab pemuda itu sopan kemudian berdiri menghampiri tempat keluarga Lee mengobrol. Mendengar itu, Changmin dan Sungmin pun menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka.

Donghae terlihat meneliti pemuda itu secara detil.

"Kau dari keluarga baik-baik bukan, siapa namamu Nak?", selidik Donghae.

"Kim Kyu Hyun imnida.", ucap pemuda itu sopan, lalu membungkuk kepada suami istri Lee.

"Sudah umma, terima saja. Aku yakin dia orang baik." Sungmin memberi masukan sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Kyu, dan Kyu juga tak sengaja memandang mata Sungmin. Sesaat mereka terlihat seperti terpana satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya acara pandang-pandangan mereka itu harus berhenti akibat suara seorang Lee Dong Hae.

"Appa tahu, tapi appa tidak mau mengambil resiko. Nak, sebelum kuputuskan menerimamu, aku ingin mengecek kemampuan memasakmu! Ayo sekarang ikut aku!", ajak Donghae lalu pergi ke arah dapurnya. Kyu hanya mengekor di belakang.

"Masakan apa yang kau kuasai?", tanya Donghae.

"Sebenarnya basic saya adalah masakan Eropa, tapi akhir-akhir ini saya sudah menguasai beberapa masakan Korea dan Jepang.", jawab Kyu.

Donghae terlihat berpikir sebentar, sesaat kemudan senyum lebar tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Tangannya pun dengan terampil menyiapkan berbagai bahan makanan. Setelah selesai ia menghampiri Kyu yang masih setia berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Baik, coba kau masak seporsi jajangmyeon seperti yang kau makan tadi!", perintah Donghae.

"Baik Ahjussi!", jawab Kyu yang kemudian menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya, mencuci tangan lalu mulai memasak dengan serius.

Ketiga anggota keluarga Lee yang lain hanya menyaksikan dari luar dapur yang dibatasi dengan kaca itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian jajangmyeon yang dimasak Kyu akhirnya matang, dengan tampilan yang sama persis dengan hasil masakan Donghae.

"Silakan dicicipi!", ucap Kyu sambil menghidangkan masakannya.

Keempat anggota keluarga Lee bergantian mencoba masakan itu. Semuanya terlihat tak percaya karena rasa jajangmyeon buatan Kyu sama persis dengan buatan Donghae.

"Kau sungguh berbakat, Nak. Tapi masih ada satu tes lagi. Hyukjae ah, buatkan satu porsi nasi goreng kimchi andalan kafe kita!", perintah Donghae.

"Baik yeobo!", ucap Hyukjae sambil pergi ke dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian sudah terhidang seporsi nasi goreng kimchi dengan bau yang menggugah selera.

"Kyu, coba kau cicipi nasi goreng itu, kemudian kau buat masakan yang sama persis dengan masakan istriku!", perintah Donghae lagi. Kyu hanya mengangguk lalu mencicipi masakan itu dengan serius. Setelah itu dia pergi ke dapur diikuti oleh Donghae dan keluarganya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya masakan Kyu selesai juga. Dia kemudian menghidangkan masakannya di depan keluarga Lee.

"Ini, hasil masakan saya!", ucap Kyu penuh percaya diri karena tampilan masakannya yang lagi-lagi persis dengan tampilan masakan Hyukjae. Keempat anggota keluarga Lee mencicipi makanan itu.

"Appa, ini benar-benar mirip dengan masakan umma!", ucap Sungmin sambil melihat ke arah appa dan ummanya bergantian.

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan mudah mendapatkan pegawai seperti Kyu, jadi sebaiknya dia kita terima saja!", usul Hyukjae.

"Baik Kyu, karena dari tes memasak kau berhasil, maka kau kami angkat menjadi pegawai kafe JOY. Selamat bergabung, ne!", ucap Donghae sambil menyalami Kyu.

"Ne, ahjussi, ahjumma, terima kasih", ucap Kyu sambil membungkuk ke arah keluarga Lee berkali-kali.

"Dan malam ini, kalau kau belum mendapat tempat tinggal, kau boleh menempati loteng kafe yang kosong. Tentu saja harus kau bersihkan dulu. Baiklah, ini kunci kamarmu. Selamat malam, kami pulang dulu."

Keluarga Lee pun pamit untuk pulang ke rumah mereka yang terletak 5 blok dari kafe itu.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Akhirnya aku mendapat pekerjaan. Benar-benar beruntung.", ucap Kyu sambil merebahkan diri di kasur kamar barunya, tentu saja setelah sebelumnya ia bersihkan dengan susah payah.

"Tapi bagaimana aku mengabari rumah tentang keadaanku?", Kyu kemudian berpikir keras, hingga akhirnya sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya. Dengan cepat ia meraih handphone yang ada di saku celananya lalu terlihat menelpon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo, Jongwoon Hyung, bisakah kau bantu aku?", tanya Kyu kepada orang yang yang di teleponnya.

Kyu kemudian menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang yang di teleponnya.

"Jinja, oke Hyung. Gomawo... semoga kau bisa cepat menikah dengan Wookie noona!", Kyu pun menutup teleponnya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, satu masalah teratasi. Sekarang aku harus fokus memikirkan bagaimana langkahku selanjutnya. Tapi mengapa aku merasa seperti habis menemukan sesuatu...", Kyu kembali bermonolog sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Mata itu...mata gadis itu...sepertinya aku sudah lama merindukannya, tapi kenapa, bahkan ini pertemuanku yang pertama dengannya.", Kyu kembali terlihat berpikir.

"Sebaiknya aku pikirkan besok. Sekarang lebih baik tidur untuk menyiapkan diri menghadapi hari pertama bekerja.", ucapnya lalu mulai benar-benar memejamkan mata untuk menyelami alam mimpi.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hah, Kim Kyu Hyun. Pria itu terlihat begitu tampan dan keren. Ya...Lee Sung Min... apa yang kau pikirkan. Pabo ya, bahkan dia adalah calon bawahanmu. Apa yang aku harapkan darinya? " Sungmin bermonolog sambil sesekali memukul jidatnya pelan.

"Tapi...mata itu..kenapa rasanya tidak asing, seperti sesuatu yang sudah kutunggu sekian lama. Sebenarnya siapa dia", gumamnya sambil menarik selimut bermotif kelinci warna pink miliknya.

"Aish...kenapa jadi kepikiran pria itu sih. Sebaiknya aku tidur, besok aku harus berkonsultasi dengan dosen pembimbingku yang menyebalkan.", gumam Sungmin lalu memejamkan matanya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pagi hari di kediaman Sungmin, seperti biasa, sang umma, Lee Hyuk Jae sudah sibuk membangunkan puteri dan puteranya. Pagi itu Sungmin harus segera ke kampus untuk bimbingan, dan Changmin juga harus ke kampusnya untuk kuliah. Sementara sang appa sudah berada di kafe nya untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata hari itu kafe sudah dibuka dan dibersihkan oleh pegawai baru, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi bos, saya sudah membersihkan kafe dan menyiapkan semuanya. Apa lagi yang harus saya lakukan?", tanya Kyu.

"Kau ini rajin sekali, Nak? Ini siapkan semua bahan masakan di lemari pendingin.", Donghae nampak puas dengan kinerja karyawan barunya.

Pagi itu ternyata cukup banyak juga yang sarapan di cafe JOY. Rata-rata mereka adalah langganan setia mereka. Tapi pagi ini banyak yang kaget melihat ada sosok tampan yang bekerja sebagai karyawan di kafe itu. Beberapa gadis muda yang rata-rata mahasiswi itupun mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan Kyu.

"Tampan sekali dia...ah kenapa malah menjadi pegawai kafe, pantasnya dia kan jadi model ya Sunny ah!", bisik seorang gadis cantik kepada temannya.

"Ne, Seo Hyun ah, aku sependapat. Pria tampan seperti dia lebih cocok menjadi artis. Sudah tampan, tinggi, cool lagi! Benar-benar kekasih idaman.", sambung temannya.

"Ah, kenapa kafe ini pegawainya oke-oke semua. Kalian tahu kan putera Donghae ahjussi, Lee Chang Min, sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan, dia itu keren juga lho, hanya saja kadang cara berpakaiannya agak semrawut. Dan juga menurut pendapatku, Donghae ahjussi waktu muda pasti juga ganteng. Ah, beruntungnya Hyukjae ahjumma yang punya suami sekeren itu!", suara seorang gadis lain menyahut.

"Eh, Tiffany, kenapa malah membawa nama Donghae ahjussi segala. Fokus kita kan pegawai baru itu!", sergah Sunny

"Kyu, rupanya kau sudah punya banyak penggemar!", ucap Donghae kepada Kyu yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Saya sudah biasa menghadapinya bos. Teman-teman sekolah saya dulu selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin saya ini memang tampan ya bos!", jawab Kyu dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi.

"Dasar kau ini. Oiya, kau bilang kau menguasai masakan Jepang. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan masakan Jepang di menu kafe kita?", tanya Dong Hae.

"Ne Bos, saya bisa membuat berbagai jenis sushi, sashimi, okonomiyaki, teriyaki, tempura, dan masih banyak lagi!", ucap Kyu bangga.

"Kalau begitu kita tambahkan sushi dulu saja, kemudian kita tunggu respon pelanggan. Hah, senangnya punya karyawan serba bisa. Kyu, pantasnya kau ini menjadi chef hotel berbintang, bukan kafe kecil seperti ini!", puji Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau kafe ini kelak akan menjadi restoran bintang lima?", tanya Kyu.

"Kyu, jangan bercanda. Itu hal yang tidak mungkin bukan. Itu hanya ada di angan-angan ahjussi dan ahjumma saat mendirikan kafe ini." , kenang Donghae.

"Ah, saya yakin tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bos. Oh iya, saya mengantarkan pesanan dulu ya!", Kyu kemudian meluncur ke meja pelanggan yang sudah lama menunggu pesanan mereka.

TBC/END?

Sebaiknya lanjut tidak ya? Jadi galau. Mungkin memang ff saya ga bagus ya? Jadinya yang berkenan review hanya sedikit.

Tapi terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberi review :

1. keroro. : Ini sudah saya lanjut chingu. Semoga chingu suka ya...

2. riesty137 : Iya chingu. saya suka ngebayangin Kyu lagi masak kayak chef-chef yang ada di tivi. pasti keren banget. Sudah saya lanjut...

3. jewelsStar : Gomawo chingu, sudah memberi semangat buat saya...

4. chabluebilubilu : Tebakannya benar loh chingu ... kasih hadiah evil smirk nya Kyu... he...he...

5. Hanna137 : Sudah saya lanjutkan chingu. Selamat membaca ...

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah berkenan mereview, memfollow, bahkan memfavoritkan ff saya ini. Oiya, mianhe kalau mungkin ada kesalahan dalam menuliskan nama chingu yang sudah memberi review.

Jika tidak keberatan, saya minta tolong untuk menuliskan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai review untuk ff ini, sekaligus penyemangat saya menulis next chap. Gomawo ...


	3. Chapter 3

Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, Girl Generation, TVXQ, JYJ, f(x), TRAX, EXO, etc.

Oiya, ini ff KYUMIN, tapi banyak couple lain yang saya bahas di sini. Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya SAYA. Jadi, dilarang copy paste dengan metode dan model apapun!

Saya akui bahwa saya masih amatir dalam pembuatan ff, jadi kalau ff saya ini berantakan di mana-mana saya mengharapkan masukan dan komentar. Kritik juga saya harapkan, tapi saya ingin kritikan yang yang membangun, bukan malah menjatuhkan semangat saya. Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan bash cast-cast di ff ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca, baik yang berkenan mereview maupun untuk semua silent reader. Gomawo.

Warning : Gaje, typho, out character (maybe), garing, usia sudah saya konversi menyesuaikan kebutuhan ff, ngebosenin (maybe), aneh, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, tanda baca kurang tepat, dll. Tapi yang penting, di ff saya ini Kyu jadi chef (seperti yang selalu ada di imajinasi saya)

"Dasar dosen menyebalkan, kenapa BAB III nya harus kuulang lagi. Menyebalkan. Hah, lebih baik aku ke kafe saja siapa tahu perasaanku membaik setelah di sana nanti. Apalagi ada pegawai baru itu. Ya... Lee Sung Min, apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?", gerutu Sungmin lalu meraih scooter pinknya dan mengendarainya menuju kafe JOY.

Sesampai di kafe, Sungmin pun memarkirkan kendaraannya kemudian masuk ke dalam kafe yang mulai penuh pelanggan karena sudah hampir masuk jam makan siang.

"Minnie, akhirnya kau datang. Hari ini banyak pelanggan yang datang. Sepertinya kita harus bekerja ekstra, Min!", sambut Hyukjae saat melihat putrinya sudah datang.

"Sana temani Kyu, nampaknya ia mulai kewalahan bekerja sendiri, apalagi penggemar fanatiknya mulai berani menggodanya. Sebaiknya dia kita simpan di dapur saja!", cerita Donghae.

"Apa, penggemar fanatik, dasar yeoja-yeoja genit!", gumam Sungmin lalu meluncur ke arah tempat Kyu berdiri.

"Kyuhyun ssi, sebaiknya kau pergi ke dapur, ada pesanan yang harus kau masak! Untuk urusan ini, biar aku yang menangani!", titah Sungmin.

"Gomawo Sungmin ssi!', jawab Kyu kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

"Maaf, anda mau pesan apa?", tanya Sungmin. Terdengar dengusan sebal dari gadis-gadis yang memang sengaja datang hanya demi bertemu dengan karyawan baru di kafe itu.

Tanpa terasa, akhirnya malam pun menjelang, dan sekarang sudah jam 20.30, namun kafe JOY belum bisa tutup karena ternyata masih banyak pengunjung yang menghabiskan waktu di sana. Dan rata-rata mereka adalah mahasiswi penggemar Kyu.

"Yeobo, nampaknya pegawai kita yang satu ini bikin heboh. Bagaimana kalau kita cari pegawai lagi untuk menemaninya? Kasihan dia, jadi kerepotan seperti itu!", ucap Hyukjae kepada suaminya.

"Benar Hyukkie, aku juga berpikiran sama.", sahut sang suami, Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ajak teman-temanku saja, appa, umma!", sahut Changmin.

"Siapa Min?", tanya appa dan ummanya bersamaan.

"Jonghyun dan Jinki alias si Onew. Kemarin mereka bilang padaku pengen mencari kerja sambilan untuk menambah uang jajan mereka! Bagaimana ?", tanya Changmin.

"Boleh saja, asal mereka bisa mengikuti schedule kita. Besok pagi kalau mereka serius, suruh mereka menghadap kami!", ucap Donghae.

"Siap bos!", jawab Changmin.

Sedangkan di ruang cuci piring, tampak Kyu dan Sungmin sedang mencuci piring bersama. Nampaknya mereka masih terlihat sedikit canggung dalam berinteraksi.

"Kyuhyun ssi, tolong ambilkan lap piringnya!", ucap Sungmin sambil mencuci piring yang ada di depannya.

"Yang mana Sungmin ssi?", tanya Kyu .

"Yang warna merah!", jawab Sungmin.

"Ini", gerakan Kyu dan Sungmin terhenti saat sadar mereka kini sudah berhadapan di ruang sempit itu.

"Mianhe... ini lap nya!", ucap Kyu gugup.

"Go...Gomawo!", jawab Sungmin singkat.

**Kyuhyun POV **

"Mianhe...ini lap nya", ucapku gugup.

Ada apa ini, mengapa rasanya jadi aneh begini. Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Seperti ada desiran aneh yang melewati tubuhku. Seperti jutaan kerinduan yang meluap dari hatiku. Seakan dia adalah sosok yang sudah begitu lama aku rindukan dan ingin kutemui

"Go...gomawo", ia menerima lap yang kuberikan dengan wajah merah dan ia tampak begitu gugup. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat cantik.

Cantik...eh... Paboya Kyu, dia itu kan putri bosmu, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dia. Kau tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Hatiku benar-benar tak menentu saat ini.

"Kyuhyun ssi, kau tidak apa-apa?", ucapan nya tiba-tiba menyadarkanku dari lamunan bodoh ini.

"Ne...ne... Sungmin ssi, aku baik-baik saja!", jawabku sambil memutus kontak mata kami. Terlihat sedikit kekecewaan di wajahnya saat aku melakukan itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia juga menyukai... ah,... apalagi yang kupikirkan? Kyu... sadar...sadar. Kau ini sekarang tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa kau banggakan.

**End of Kyuhyun POV**

**Sungmin POV**

Berdebar…itu yang selalu kurasakan saat melihat namja itu. Padahal baru tadi malam kami bertemu, tapi mengapa rasanya aku begitu merindukan namja ini. Apakah dia adalah seorang yang pernah kukenal di masa lalu. Eh...apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sung Min

Tapi ini...memang baru pertama kali kurasakan. Apalagi saat memandang matanya. Mata yang begitu indah, mata yang seakan membuatku tak ingin melepas tautan mata kami, walau hanya sesaat.

Kami masih terus berpandangan, bahkan saat kain lap yang kuminta sudah berada di tanganku. Sepertinya kami begitu menginginkan ini. Saling memandang, tapi aku yang tersadar duluan kemudian mencoba menyadarkannya

"Kyuhyun ssi, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyaku kepadanya.

"Ne...ne... Sungmin ssi, aku tidak apa-apa.", ucapnya gugup kemudian memutus kontak mata kami. Jujur aku kecewa karena mata indahnya harus lepas dari pandanganku. Tapi aku sadar, kalau kami seperti ini terus maka pekerjaan kami tidak akan selesai.

**End of Sung Min POV**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mencoba untuk bersikap normal kembali, walau terkesan masih terlalu canggung.

"Kyuhyun ssi, kalau kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrolnya tidak terlalu formal, karena sepertinya kita ini seumuran kan? Oiya berapa usiamu? Aku 21 tahun sekarang", ucap Sungmin sambil berusaha menetralisir gejolak aneh dalam dadanya.

"Aku 23 tahun. Ah, kalau begitu panggil aku oppa saja, ne?", tanya Kyu.

"Ne, dan panggil aku Sungmin atau Minnie saja...oppa!", jawab Sungmin.

"Baik, Min. Oiya, kau kuliah jurusan apa?", tanya Kyu.

"Jurusan Teknologi Pengolahan Pangan. Aku ingin kafe kami menjadi kafe modern kelak. Oppa sendiri, kuliah jurusan apa?", tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Ehm...sebenarnya oppa sudah lulus S3 Manajemen, tapi selain itu oppa juga sudah menyelesaikan kuliah untuk menjadi chef profesional!", jawab Kyu.

"Wooww... Oppa hebat sekali... jenius...jenius... keren ...", kagum Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kenapa oppa malah diusir dari rumah?", tanya Sungmin.

"Itu karena oppa tidak mau menuruti kemauan appa untuk menjadi penerus usahanya. Aku malah bilang akan menjadi chef ...he...he...he... semua teman oppa mengatakan oppa ini orang yang aneh!", jawab Kyu.

"Menurutku itu justru keren... berusaha menggapai impian...Oppa aku ingin membantumu mencapainya...", ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba. Tanpa disadari, tiga pasang mata sudah memandang mereka heran.

"Nampaknya Sungmin dan Kyu sudah mulai akrab!", buka sang appa, Donghae sambil tersenyum melihat puterinya bersama dengan pegawai satu-satunya di kafenya.

"Aku tidak mau punya menantu yang tidak kaya...", ucap sang umma, Hyukjae dengan lebai sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar umma...mata duitan...", celotehan pedas ini tentu saja keluar dari mulut sang putera, Changmin yang duduk manis sambil memakan kue beras, salah satu camilan kesukaannya.

"Diam kau bocah evil. Seenaknya saja mengatai umma mata duitan!", balas sang eomma murka.

"Cukup. Dasar kurang kerjaan, berdebat hal tidak jelas. Bikin panas suasana saja.", lerai sang appa yang sukses membuat istri dan puteranya itu terdiam, meskipun di dalam hati mereka masih mengumpat-umpat satu sama lain.

Kembali kepada Kyumin. Saat ini mereka masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan bersih-bersih mereka.

"Nah, akhirnya selesai. Hah... tapi tetap saja ada yang membuatku merasa kesal!", Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelap tangannya hingga kering.

"Memang kenapa Minnie?", tanya Kyu antusias.

"Tugas akhirkku ditolak lagi oleh dosen pembimbingku. Hah...ini sudah kedelapan kalinya. Aku jadi malas untuk konsultasi.", jawab Sungmin sambil memandang ke arah Kyu.

"Memang kamu sudah sampai mana mengerjakannya?", tanya Kyu.

"Aku sudah sampai BAB III, oppa. Tapi tiap konsultasi, dosenku selalu berhasil menemukan kesalahannku dan kemudian memintaku untuk merevisi!", curhat Sungmin.

"Mungkin oppa bisa bantu. Besok kau bawa saja print outnya, biar oppa lihat dulu!", usul Kyu sambil menyeka keringat yang sudah membasahi keningnya.

"Memang oppa bisa, ini jurusan Teknologi Pangan lho!", Sungmin agak pesimis, mengingat jurusan yang Kyu tempuh dulu benar-benar berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Dulu waktu kuliah di luar negeri, pekerjaan sambilan oppa itu banyak. Salah satunya yaitu membantu penyelesaiaan tugas akhir mahasiswa lain. Bahkan kadang punya sunbaeku. Dan aku selalu berhasil membantu dengan tingkat keberhasilan 90 persen!", ucap Kyu bangga.

"Jinja?", Sung Min melotot tak percaya.

Makanya besok kau bawakan print outnya saja, Oppa bantu membenarkan kalau ada yang salah!", ucap Kyu meyakinkan.

Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat. Dan karena mereka sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka, akhirnya keduanya bergabung dengan keluarga Lee yang lain kemudian mengobrol dengan akrab.

Malam pun semakin larut. Akhirnya setelah menunggu lama, kafe JOY pun tutup tepat pukul 21.00. Dan karena Kyu dirasa bisa dipercaya dan keberadaannya di pagi hari sangat dibutuhkan di kafe, akhirnya dia diijinkan untuk seterusnya tinggal di loteng kafe, sekalian jaga malam. Kyu pun dengan senang hati menerima semua keinginan bosnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Aku benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan bos seperti Dong Hae ahjussi yang begitu baik dan pengertian. Dan malam ini, sepertinya aku kangen dengan sesuatu!", gumamku sambil merogoh laci lemari yang tidak begitu besar itu.

"My lovely PSP, i'm coming!", ucapku sambil menyalakan PSP hitamku dan kemudian asyik dengan dunia gameku.

Namun sejenak kemudian aku mempause game starcraft yang sedang kumainkan, lalu kulangkahkan kaki menuju jendela yang ada di samping kanan ruangan. Pikiranku sekarang begitu kacau karena hampir 80 persen kugunakan untuk memikirkan seseorang yang menurutku begitu menarik dan kurindukan.

"Lee Sung Min.", kembali aku mendengungkan nama itu.

"Kenapa saat memandang matamu aku seperti merasa sudah pernah mengenalmu dan begitu merindukanmu?", bathinku sambil memandang langit yang malam ini begitu cerah dengan taburan bulan dan bintang yang sangat sempurna.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin menemuinya dan bicara langsung padanya mengenai apa yang kurasakan ...", ucapku sambil memandangi bulan di langit yang begitu cerah malam ini.

**End of Kyuhyun POV**

**Sungmin POV**

"Akhirnya selesai juga aku mem print tugas akhirku ini.", ucapku sambil menata kertas-kertas tugas akhirku ke dalam folder warna pink yang tergeletak di meja belajarku. Tak lupa senyum selalu mengembang di bibirku, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi.

"Kyuhyun oppa!", desisku saat aku selesai memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam folder.

"Mengapa aku begitu senang membayangkan kalau besok akan bertemu denganmu?", aku mulai bermonolog.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Tatapan matamu...kenapa aku begitu merindukannya...hangat...terasa begitu nyaman...", ucapku kembali sambil berjalan menuju jendela kamarku yang masih kubuka untuk menikmati udara malam.

Aku menatap langit malam sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya?", tanyaku sambil memandang bulan yang bersinar sangat cerah malam ini.

"Kyuhyun oppa, bogoshipo!", lanjutku.

**End of Sungmin POV**

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Lee.

"Ya, Lee Sung Min, kalau makan jangan sambil jalan-jalan!", hardik Hyukjae eomma sambil membawa nampan berisi susu.

"Eomma, aku harus ke kafe cepat-cepat, terus aku harus mencari tambahan referensi di perpustakaan!", jawab Sungmin sambil menguyah makanan yang masih ada di mulutnya.

"Untuk apa kau ke kafe pagi-pagi seperti ini?", tanya Hyuk Jae eomma lagi.

"Aku mau ketemu Kyuhyun oppa!", jawab Sung Min santai.

"Mwooo...Lee Sung Min...jangan bilang kau menyukainya ... andwae...andwae...aku tidak mau menantu yang tidak kaya!", pekik Hyukjae eomma yang sukses membuat Sungmin dan Changmin menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Eomma, untuk apa berteriak-teriak, aku mau bertemu Kyuhyun oppa untuk minta tolong membantu mengerjakan tugas akhirku!", jawab Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Eh...memangnya dia bisa? Eomma kok tidak yakin!", Hyukjae eomma nyengir gaje.

"Dia itu lulusan S3, eomma!", jawab Sungmin bangga.

"Yang benar noona!", kagum Changmin yang sedang makan dengan khidmat sampai hampir semua makanan di meja nyaris ludes dilahapnya.

"Jangan-jangan dia hanya berbohong.", sahut Hyuk Jae eomma.

"Hah...terserah eomma saja. Aku pergi dulu eomma...Noona berangkat duluan Changmin ah!", pamit Sungmin kepada eomma dan namdongsaengnya yang tetap khidmat menyantap makanannya.

"Hati-hati ya Min!", jawab Hyukjae eomma.

"Hati-hati Minnie Noona!", sahut Changmin.

Sungmin segera meraih skuter pink nya lalu pergi menuju Kafe JOY

Di Kafe Joy terlihat Kyu sedang memasak di dapur bersama Donghae. Bau harum mengepul memenuhi seluruh kafe. Beberapa pelanggan terlihat menunggu sambil menyeruput kopi atau teh panas yang asapnya bahkan masih mengepul pekat.

Seorang gadis berskuter pink terlihat sedang memarkir kendaraannya di tempat parkir kafe. Wajahnya yang cantik selalu menyunggingkan senyum manis. Setelah ia memarkirkan kendaraan dan melepas helm pink nya, ia merapikan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit terlihat acak. Setelah yakin bahwa penampilannya sudah rapi, iapun memasuki kafe milik keluarganya itu. Pandangan tidak suka dari beberapa gadis muda yang mendominasi tempat duduk di pojok kafe itu mulai ia terima, tapi ia cuek dan tetap berjalan santai memasuki kafenya.

"Lihat, itu Lee Sung Min, anak Donghae ahjussi dan Hyukjae ahjumma. Huh...aku agak sebal sama dia.", ucap salah satu gadis pelanggan setia kafe JOY, Seohyun.

"Ne, Seohyunie. Enak banget ya jadi Sungmin. Dia bisa selalu dekat-dekat dengan Kyu oppa.", Sang sahabat, Sunny menyahut perkataan Seohyun.

"Husssh...ia lewat dekat kita. Sebaiknya kita jangan membicarakan dia lagi!", Tiffany memperingatkan sahabatnya karena Sungmin kebetulan lewat di dekat mereka.

Tapi bukan Lee Sung Min namanya kalau dia kemudian merasa gugup atau tidak nyaman. Perlu diketahui bahwa bahwa Lee Sung Min adalah pribadi yang mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa. Dia dengan cueknya tetap melenggang menuju ke dapur tempat Kyuhyun dan ayahnya berada. Diletakkannya tas selempang warna pink nya di sebuah kursi di pojokan dapur lalu mencuci tangan dan mendekati Kyu dan ayahnya.

"Appa, selamat pagi. Kyu Hyun oppa, selamat pagi. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?", tawarnya sambil mengenakan apron warna pink nya.

"Wah, tumben Minnie pagi-pagi sudah datang. Ini Min, bersihkan sawinya, hari ini kita harus membuat persediaan kimchi!", ucap Donghae sambil menyerahkan satu ember sawi kepada Sung Min.

"Minnie, sudah mem print tugas akhirmu?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menuangkan omelet masakannya ke piring.

"Sudah oppa, nanti kalau sudah agak santai akan kuambilkan. Sekarang kita selesaikan dulu semua pesanan!", jawab Sungmin sambil mencuci sawi-sawinya.

"Memang Kyu bisa membantu mengerjakan tugas akhir Minnie?",tanya Donghae di sela-sela pekerjaannya membuat nasi goreng kimchi.

"Oppa ini sudah lulus S3 lho Appa!", bangga Sungmin.

"Eh...benarkah?", tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Iya bos. Saya memang sudah menyelesaikan kuliah S3 saya di bidang manajemen sekaligus S1 di bidang boga.",sahut Kyu.

"Wooow... kau ini memang mengejutkan Kyu. Jenius yang misterius. Lain kali kau harus banyak bercerita kepadaku!", Donghae semakin antusias.

"Tentu Bos, saya ini memang jenius dan tampan khan!", Kyu nyengir evil.

"Dasar oppa sombong!", Sungmin pun ikut tertawa.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Pada jam-jam begini, langganan mereka tidak terlalu banyak. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Kyu dan Sungmin untuk mengobrol di pojokan. Tentu saja setelah mendapat ijin dari Dong Hae meskipun Hyuk Jae agak keberatan.

"Ini dia oppa!", Sung Min menyerahkan print out tugas akhirnya kepada Kyu. Kyu membaca dengan seksama.

"Ini sepertinya tidak bisa sekarang Minnie. Banyak yang harus oppa koreksi. Mungkin akan oppa koreksi nanti malam. Oiya, boleh oppa minta nomor teleponmu?", pinta Kyu

"Mana handphone oppa, biar aku ketikkan nomor ku!", pinta Sungmin yang langsung disambut dengan uluran tangan Kyu untuk menyerahkan handphonenya. Sungmin dengan cepat mengetikkan nomornya lalu mengembalikan handphone itu kepada si pemiliknya dan disambut dengan evil smirk pertanda kalau si evil sudah punya rencana dibalik aksi minta nomor handphone nya Sungmin.

"Mianhe mengganggu, di mana kami bisa menemui Donghae ahjussi?", tiba-tiba sebuah suara namja menginterupsi kegiatan KyuMin. Dan di depan Kyu Min kini berdiri dua sosok namja tampan. Yang satu bermata sipit dan berwajah imut, yang satunya berwajah manly. Keduanya menatap Sung Min penuh harap.

"Apa kalian berdua ini temannya Changmin ah, Jinki dan Jonghyun kan?",tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, apakah anda Sungmin noona?", tanya si mata sipit.

"Benar. Kalau mau menemui Appa, silakan ke dapur di sebelah sana.", tunjuk Sungmin ke arah dapur tempat appanya bekerja.

"Gomawo noona!", jawab keduanya serempak lalu berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Kyu yang juga ada di sana.

"Dasar anak-anak tidak sopan.", gerutu Kyu.

"Kau marah oppa.", goda Sungmin sambil tertawa melihat Kyu yang mempoutkan bibir kesal lantaran tidak disapa oleh kedua calon partnernya itu.

"Ani ya...tapi awas, mereka besok akan kukerjai...he...he...he...", smirk Kyu membuat Sung Min merinding.

"Terserah, yang penting jangan seram-seram mengerjainya oppa!", ucap Sungmin sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan di meja.

"Oppa, aku mau ke perpustaaan dulu. Tolong pamitkan sama Appa dan Eomma ya, karena sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk!", pamit Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Min, nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu.", jawab Kyu dengan senyum yang juga sudah terpasang sempurna di bibir tebalnya.

"Oke oppa, bye!", Sung Min pun berlalu dari hadapan Kyu. Kyu kemudian bangkit dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya di dapur bersama keluarga Lee dan dua partner barunya, Jinki yang lebih senang dipanggil Onew dan Jonghyun yang barusaja diterima menjadi pegawai part time di kafe JOY.

Sepertinya kedua pegawai baru ini juga membawa cukup banyak kehebohan bagi kafe itu. Bagaimana tidak, dengan wajah tampan dan cute keduanya, membuat semakin banyak pelanggan yeoja muda yang datang. Tapi berbeda dengan fans Kyuhyun yang kebanyakan mahasiswi dan yeoja yang berusia di atas 20 tahun, fans Onew dan Jonghyun kebanyakan adalah siswi SMP dan siswi SMA yang cenderung masih suka histeris berlebihan.

"On, bawa ini ke meja no 4! Temui fans lebai mu itu!", suruh Kyu sambil menyerahkan sepiring sushi, menu baru di kafe itu kepada Onew.

"Hyung apaan sih. Aku sendiri juga sebal. Masak mereka tadi menarik-narik bajuku gara-gara aku berbicara dengan pelanggan yang lain!", tunjuk Onew pada bajunya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Aku lebih parah. Tadi telingaku hampir tuli gara-gara seorang yeoja aneh fans nya Onew berteriak di dekat telingaku. Itu yang pakai baju warna ungu, yang rambutnya di kucir ekor kuda. Wah... yeoja itu beringas sekali. Kalau tidak salah tadi teman-temannya memanggil dia dengan panggilan Key! Kau harus hati-hati On, yeoja seperti itu pasti akan mengejar apa yang dia inginkan sampai dapat.", curhat Jong Hyun yang membuat bulu kuduk Onew berdiri.

"Bwa...ha..ha...Rasakan, kalian kualat sama aku!", evil laugh Kyu mengalun dengan merdunya.

"Emang kami salah apa hyung?", tanya Onew dan Jonghyun hampir bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak ingat, tadi kalian tidak memperdulikanku waktu kalian berbicara dengan Minnie?", jawab Kyu.

"Ya ampun hyung, kami kan tidak tahu kalau hyung juga pegawai di sini. Kami kira hyung itu tamu, teman Sungmin noona, jadi kami malas menyapa Hyung!", terang Onew.

"Oh ya, tapi kok aku masih dendam ya. Jadi besok siap-siap menerima ospek kalian!", tutur Kyu.

"Hyung jangan macam-macam ya sama teman-temanku. Nanti kuadukan sama Appa!", sebuah suara yang ternyata milik Changmin lengkap dengan evil smirk itu sukses membuat Kyu membatu.

Bagaimanapun juga Changmin kan putera bos nya, jadi mau tidak mau, dia harus menghormatinya juga bukan? Onew dan Jonghyun yang merasa menang pun memeletkan lidahnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo Onew, Jjong, siapa suruh bengong di situ, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kalian lakukan!", perintah Changmin.

"Oke deh bos Min!", Onew dan Jonghyun pun mengikuti Changmin untuk mengerjakan tugas yang lain. Sementara Kyu melanjutkan memasaknya sambil mempoutkan bibir tebalnya, kesal dengan ulah putera bos nya yang ternyata sama-sama evil seperti dia.

TBC

Chap ini sepertinya agak aneh ya. Ga tau kenapa, tiba-tiba pengen membuat cerita lucu, meskipun jadinya garing dan aneh begini, he...he...he...

Sekali lagi, gomawo untuk yang sudah memberi review :

riesty137, kimchaewon27, lia, chabluebilubilu, AmiraSJH , Sung Hye Ah, wuhan

Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer.

Yang sudah membaca, tolong tinggalkan review untuk ff ini ya ...

Gomawo ...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, Girl Generation, TVXQ, JYJ, f(x), TRAX, EXO, etc._**

**_Oiya, ini ff KYUMIN, tapi banyak couple lain yang saya bahas di sini. Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya SAYA. Jadi, dilarang copy paste dengan metode dan model apapun!_**

**_Saya akui bahwa saya masih amatir dalam pembuatan ff, jadi kalau ff saya ini berantakan di mana-mana saya mengharapkan masukan dan komentar. Kritik juga saya harapkan, tapi saya ingin kritikan yang yang membangun. Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan bash cast-cast di ff ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca, baik yang berkenan mereview maupun untuk semua silent reader. Gomawo._**

**_Warning : Gaje, typho, out character (maybe), garing, usia sudah saya konversi menyesuaikan kebutuhan ff, ngebosenin (maybe), aneh, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, tanda baca kurang tepat, dll. Tapi yang penting, di ff saya ini Kyu jadi chef (seperti yang selalu ada di imajinasi saya)_**

**-J-O-Y-**

Capek. Satu kata yang melukiskan perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Setelah selesai dengan urusan kafe, rasanya menyesap secangkir cokelat sambil menikmati udara malam yang dingin adalah salah satu hal yang cukup menyenangkan baginya, satu lagi yang akan menambah kelengkapan suasana santainya saat itu, yaitu PSP kesayangannya. Tapi...ia teringat janjinya kepada Sungmin. Maka dengan segera diambilnya folder pink yang tergeletak di meja nakasnya, kemudian dibukanya perlahan lembaran kertas-kertas dengan tulisan dan gambar diagram yang sebenarnya cukup aneh baginya. Tapi demi Sungmin, maka sesulit apapun juga, ia tetap akan mengerjakan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Hampir satu jam Kyuhyun berkutat dengan tugas akhir Sungmin. Selama itu dia sibuk mencorat-coret di sana-sini, membenarkan hal yang menurut dia kurang tepat dan menuliskan saran-saran yang harus Sungmin kerjakan.

"Hoamm..." Kyuhyun menguap lebar. Direnggangkannya otot badannya yang terasa kaku. Sesaat kemudian tangannya sibuk mencari ponsel yang masih terselip di saku celananya. Sebuah senyumanpun mengembang di bibirnya.

"Minnie cute!" gumamnya membaca sebuah nama di kontak ponsenya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lagi, mungkin membayangkan sang pemilik nama itu, Lee Sung Min yang tadi mengetikan sendiri namanya di ponsel Kyuhyun. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sungmin.

"Yeoboseo...Mianhe, ini siapa ya?" tanya sebuah suara di ujung sana.

"Kyuhyun oppa, Min!" jawab Kyu.

"Oh, oppa, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada cerianya.

"Aku sudah selesai mengkoreksi tugas akhirmu, ternyata cukup banyak hal yang harus kau perbaiki!" tukas Kyu.

"Oya...wah gomawo oppa, kau sudah mau capek-capek mengerjakannya untukku!" jawab Sungmin.

"Sama-sama Min. Oiya, besok kau ke kafe kan?" tanya Kyu.

"Pasti donk, memangnya kenapa? Jangan-jangan oppa merindukanku ya, he...he..he..." canda Sung Min.

"Ne...bahkan sepertinya aku merasa bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang sudah sangat lama aku kenal!" jawab Kyu.

"...", tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, sepertinya ia kehilangan kata-kata mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Minnie ah...kau belum tidur kan?" Kyu yang didiamkan menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Belum oppa, tapi aku juga bingung. Karena sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." ujar Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyu penasaran.

"Saat melihat matamu, aku seperti merasakan suatu kerinduan. Entah apa itu. Tapi aku masih belum bisa mengingatnya." tutur Sungmin.

"Hah...aneh ya Min, padahal kita baru bertemu beberapa hari ini. Atau jangan-jangan kita memang pernah bertemu di masa lalu? Seperti reinkarnasi." Kyu mulai berkhayal.

"He..he..he... Oppa jangan mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Tidak ada hal seperti itu." pungkas Sungmin.

"Ah...benar juga. Kenapa aku jadi berpikir sesuatu yang tidak rasional begini! Ehm...kau sudah ngantuk Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum, memangnya kenapa oppa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak. Tapi badan oppa sudah pegal-pegal. Oppa tidur dulu ya!"

"Eh...seharusnya aku kan yang menutup! Mengapa jadi oppa!" mendengar celotehan Sungmin, Kyu hanya terkekeh.

"He..he..he...Mianhe...habisnya oppa memang capek banget. Oiya, besok proposalmu sudah bisa diambil Min! Sudah ya Min, oppa tidur dulu. Good night! Semoga mimpi indah ya!" tutup Kyu.

"Oke oppa...sampai jumpa besok!" jawab Sung Min kemudian menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

**-J-O-Y-**

Pagi hari di kediaman Choi, nampak keluarga Choi sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang sesekali memecah keheningan, sampai Choi Min Ho, sang kepala keluarga memulai pembicaraan keluarga itu.

"Siwonnie, hari ini kau ke kantor bersama appa. Appa sudah menyiapkan posisi penting sebagai sekertaris general manager perusahaan kita. Yah... kau tahu kan appa sudah lama ingin memintamu mengambil alih semuanya, tapi untuk pemanasan, sebaiknya kau menjadi sekertarisku dulu, mendampingi Tuan Shindong. Nanti kalau kau sudah terbiasa, appa akan melepasmu sedikit demi sedikit. Apa kau sudah paham?" tanya Minho kepada puteranya.

"Sudah appa, tapi mianhe...aku tidak bisa berangkat bersama appa, karena aku ada sedikit urusan dengan temanku." jawab Siwon sambil menatap appanya hormat.

"Jangan-jangan...mengenai Yoona, kau bilang kau sudah putus dengannya kan?" tanya Taemin.

"Ne...bagaimana eomma bisa tahu. Yah... Yoona bilang, ia hanya merindukanku sebagai teman, tidak lebih." kali ini Siwon menunduk dan memilih memandangi makanannya.

"Appa tidak tahu, apa yang kalian bicarakan he...he...he..." kekeh Minho.

"Yeobo ketinggalan gosip!" sahut Taemin disusul tawa dari Siwon dan Minho.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Wonnie sudah punya yeojachingu lagi?" Tanya Taemin penuh selidik.

"Belum eomma, memangnya kenapa ... jangan bilang eomma ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak kenalan eomma!" tebak Siwon.

"Darimana Wonnie tahu?" Taemin bertanya dengan innocentnya, diikuti dengusan sebal dari Siwon dan tawa renyah Minho.

"Kalian ini, sudahlah Taeminie chagi, kau jangan membuat putera tampanmu ini menjadi monyong permanen karena kelamaan memonyongkan bibir..." komentar Minho disela tawanya.

"Tapi yeobo, gadis yang mau kujodohkan dengan Wonnie itu manis sekali. Kau masih ingat kan dengan Hyukkie dan Donghae, teman seangkatanku waktu kuliah dulu. Nah beberapa bulan yang lalu aku bertemu mereka berdua saat berbelanja di supermarket. Ternyata gosip kedekatan mereka waktu kuliah dulu benar..." cerita Taemin berapi-api.

"Jadi sekarang mereka pasangan suami istri?" tanya Minho yang sepertinya sudah termakan pembicaraan istrinya.

"Ne...ne...yeobo, kau benar. Dan saat itu juga kebetulan mereka berdua mengajak dua anak mereka. Yang sulung yeoja dan yang bungsu namja. Puteri mereka itu benar-benar cantik dan imut, aku saja sampai gemas saat melihatnya, makanya aku jadi terobsesi ingin menjadikannya menantu kita. Apalagi kita tidak punya anak perempuan..."

Mendengar celoteh istrinya, Minho hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Apa sebaiknya kita punya aegya lagi, sepertinya kita masih mungkin mempunyai aegya seorang yeoja" Minho tersenyum mesum sambil melancarkan jurus lirikan mautnya, dan membuat Taemin jadi pucat pasi mendengarnya.

"Mwooooo... appa...eomma...aku tidak mau punya dongsaeng...kalian sadar kan usiaku sudah 24 tahun, kalau kalian memberiku dongsaeng, nanti malah dikira aegyaku... mau ditaruh di mana mukaku...bisa turun reputasi seorang Choi Si Won!" sergah Siwon.

Bwahha...ha...ha...

Dan pecahlah tawa dari Minho dan Taemin melihat tingkah putera semata wayangnya itu.

"Ahni... appa hanya bercanda. Nah karena kau tidak mau punya yeodongsaeng, sebaiknya kau cepat menikah dan memberi kami cucu!" ucap Minho kepada Siwon yang sudah menunduk menyembunyikan blushing di wajahnya.

**-J-O-Y-**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat sebahu duduk termenung di sebuah ayunan. Matanya yang indah memandang hamparan rerumputan di depannya dengan sorot kosong. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda di dalam tasnya bergetar. Sigap tangan mungilnya meraih i phone berwarna senada rambutnya kemudian menjawab seseorang yang menelponnya dari sana.

"Ne...oppa...aku di taman biasa. Ne...aku tunggu!" tutupnya, kemudian kembali termenung menatap rerumputan yang tumbuh subur di depannya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari taman bermain tempat gadis itu berada, seorang pria muda yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah maroon sedang duduk termenung di atas kap mobil sport warna biru miliknya. Matanya yang indah menyorotkan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, antara sedih dan kecewa. Tangan kekarnya memainkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk hati dilengkapi aksen huruf Y yang dibentuk dari berlian sehingga terlihat begitu mewah, mahal, dan istimewa. Sesaat sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir jokernya.

"Yoona ah...kenapa kau tega kepadaku? Apa yang salah dariku? Kenapa kau berselingkuh dengan namja itu... argh..." tiba-tiba namja itu, Choi Si Won mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa aku sanggup menemuimu saat ini Yoonie..." ia kembali bermonolog, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari kalung cantik yang ada di tangannya.

"Tapi aku ini laki-laki...aku tidak boleh menjadi pengecut. Choi Si Won, kau harus berjuang!" putusnya kemudian bengkit dari duduknya kemudian berlari menuju ke arah taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkirkan mobil.

**-J-O-Y**

"Mianhe...apa kau sudah lama menunggu." sapa Siwon kepada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di ayunan memandang rerumputan dengan sorot kosong.

"Op..oppa...kau sudah datang!" jawabnya gugup saat menyadari bahwa orang yang ditunggunya sudah ada di depannya. Siwon kemudian menggambil tempat duduk di ayunan kosong yang berada di samping tempat duduk Yoona.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Yoonie...bagaimana kabarmu?" Siwon mencoba berbasa-basi kepada wanita yang dulu pernah begitu ia cintai.

"Aku...baik-baik saja oppa!" jawab Yoona tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!"

"Oppa sendiri...bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar studi S2 mu di Inggris sudah selesai...Selamat ya Oppa!" kali ini Yoona memandang ke arah Siwon. Seulas senyum ia sunggingkan, meskipun siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau senyuman itu begitu dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih...tapi...apakah kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat?" tanya Siwon. Mendengar itu senyum Yoona pun menghilang. Ia kemudian tertunduk, dan cairan bening itupun mulai meleleh dari mata cantiknya.

"Sebenarnya aku...memang mempunyai tujuan lain...Ini mengenai hubungan kita."

"Hubungan? Maksudmu sebagai sahabat seperti yang kau ucapkan setahun yang lalu?" tanya Siwon sambil menahan emosi yang mulai menyerang bathinnya.

"Hiks...bolehkan aku memintamu kembali kepadaku oppa?" tanya Yoona sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai mengalir semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

"Untuk apa? Untuk kau sakiti lagi? Untuk melihatmu bahagia bersama namja itu?" tanya Siwon dengan nada tinggi. Iapun bangkit dari ayunan yang ia duduki.

"Oppa...aku sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Zhoumi oppa...Dia sekarang sudah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya, namanya Henry. Dan sebenarnya sejak awal, ia hanya ingin mempermainkanku karena ia ingin membuatmu sakit hati. Tapi aku yang bodoh ini malah terpikat dan benar-benar meninggalkanmu... Sedangkan dengan Yunho oppa, aku tidak pernah berusaha mengejarnya, dia yang menyukaiku oppa. Mianhe...Jeongmal mianhe oppa! Hiks...hiks" tangis Yoona semakin menjadi.

"Aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu kau memang sudah putus dari namja tiang listrik sejak setengah tahun yang lalu, tapi kemudian kau mulai mengejar dokter itu bukan. Hah... untung Yuri selalu mengabariku tentang tingkah lakumu, sehingga aku tidak akan pernah tertipu dengamu." jawab Siwon dengan amarah yang sudah meledak.

"Jadi oppa lebih percaya pada Yuri daripada aku." lirih Yoona.

"Tentu saja. Yuri adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Setidaknya dia dari dulu belum pernah mengkhianatiku. Dan lagi apa kau pikir aku bisa kau jadikan pelarianmu, kau datangi saat membutuhkan dan kau tinggalkan saat kau punya yang lain? Cih...aku tidak sebodoh itu Yoona ssi. Kukira kau masih punya malu untuk memintaku kembali kepadamu, ternyata tidak. Kau ini wanita menyedihkan. Jangan harap aku akan kembali kepadamu. Dalam mimpimu pun tidak akan pernah!" balas Siwon sarkastik.

"Oppa...beri aku kesempatan...maafkanlah aku, kita mulai dari awal, aku berjanji akan menjadi wanita yang lebih baik...Ijinkanlah aku mencoba!" Yoona mencoba memeluk Siwon dari belakang, tapi Siwon menepisnya.

"Oiya...ini, kalung ini sebenarnya ingin kuberikan kepadamu sebagai hadiah anniversary kita yang ke 6, tapi di hari itu juga kau memutuskanku. Asal kau tahu Yoona ssi, semua benda kenangan kita dulu sudah aku musnahkan, karena saat itu aku begitu kalut, sedih dan kecewa. Dan hanya tinggal kalung ini yang masih kusimpan. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin memberikannya baik-baik sebagai tanda persahabatan kita. Tapi kau merubah niat ku. Sekarang, aku bahkan tidak sudi walau hanya sekedar bersahabat! " Siwon pun berlalu setelah melempar kalung berbandul hati itu ke tepat di hadapan Yoona.

"Siwon oppa...hiks...hiks..." Yoona hanya mampu menangis kemudian berlutut dan mengambil kalung berbandul hati yang tergeletak di depan sepatunya.

"Hiks...Mianhe...Jeongmal mianhe..."

**-J-O-Y-**

Siwon memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rasa sakit yang begitu perih di hatinya membuat otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang memaksa keluar dari matanya. Ia sangat menyesal, mengapa menuruti ajakan mantan kekasihnya untuk bertemu kalau hasilnya hanya menambah koleksi luka hatinya.

"Yoonie...i hate you...i hate you..." teriaknya sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan muncul sebuah mobil box yang meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang. Tapi karena kaget, Siwon tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya dengan baik. Mobil itupun menghantam pembatas jalan dan berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Entah apa yang terjadi, kilatan api tiba-tiba muncul dari arah bagasi mobil. Dan karena jalanan itu tidak begitu ramai, maka tidak banyak orang yang bisa membantu Siwon. Hanya ada beberapa ibu rumah tangga yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka semua terlihat panik melihat kilatan api yang semakin lama terlihat semakin besar itu.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berskuter pink yang kebetulan sedang lewat tertarik untuk melihat keramaian di tepi jalan. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat ternyata itu adalah kecelakaan dan parahnya, mobil yang menabrak pohon itu sedang dalam proses terbakar. Ia pun bergegas menghampiri tempat kejadian.

"Ada apa ahjumma?" tanya SungMin sang gadis berskuter pink kepada seorang ahjumma yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ada seseorang di dalam mobil itu." ahjumma itu menunjuk ke arah mobil milik Siwon yang sudah remuk.

"Apa, kenapa tidak ada yang menolong, jika dia masih hidup, dia bisa mati. " Sungmin pun berlari mendekati mobil Siwon. Ia kemudian berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang sudah penyok-penyok. Tapi dengan tenaga wanitanya, sepertinya ia cukup kesulitan. Namun bukan Lee Sung Min namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Dan berkat usaha kerasnya, pintu mobil pun mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedkit.

"Biar kami bantu" tiba-tiba dua orang ahjussi baik hati yang kebetulah sedang lewat daerah itu turun dari mobinya.

"Satu dua ... tiga " mereka bertiga berhasil mengeluarkan Siwon dari dalam mobil tepat sebelum api merembet masuk ke bagian depan mobil.

Beberapa ahjumma yang daritadi ikut menyaksikan membantu mengangkat tubuh Siwon ke alas yang mereka sediakan.

"Dua menit lagi ambulance datang!" seru salah satu ahjumma itu.

"Ne ahjumma!" Jawab Sungmin sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Kau ini yeoja, tapi berani sekali" puji ahjumma yang lain.

"Ah...saya banyak dibantu kok!" jawab Sungmin rendah hati.

Sesaat kemudian ambulans datang. Tiba-tiba mata Siwon sedikit terbuka.

"Go...ma...wo..." ucap Siwon saat melihat wajah penolongnya, terutama Sungmin yang sedang membersihkan lukanya dengan peralatan seadanya.

"Bicaranya besok saja kalau sudah sembuh. Sekarang kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak." nasihat Sungmin. Siwon hanya tersenyum kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Sungmin.

"To...long..." ucapnya lemah. Sesaat kemudian matanya tertutup sempurna. Sungmin agak bingung menerima handphone itu, tapi kemudian ia mengerti maksud Siwon. Bersamaan dengan itu petugas medis dan polisi pun berdatangan. Petugas medis segera menghampiri Siwon, sedangkan polisi nampak meneliti mobil Siwon dan bertanya kepada para ahjumma yang kebetulan masih berdiiri di sana sebagai saksi dan sedikit keterangan dari Sungmin.

Petugas medis pun kemudian membaringkan Siwon di dalam ambulans untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama. Sementara Sungmin menggunakan skuternya dan mengikuti dari belakang. Sekitar 15 menit merekapun sampai di rumah sakit. Beruntung jalanan tidak macet karena memang waktu itu sedang jam senggang.

Dengan hati-hati, para petugas medis menurunkan Siwon dari dari ambulance. Jarum infus dan alat bantu pernafasan nampak sudah terpasang di badan nya. Matanya tampak terpejam rapat. Tergesa-gesa Sungmin menghampiri para petugas medis yang sedang bekerja dengan sangat cepat itu.

"Suster, bagaimana keadaanya?", tanya Sungmin sambil menguntit sang suster yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Dia sedang dalam keadaan kritis dan kehilangan banyak darah. Apa kau temannya? ", balas suster itu.

"Sebenarnya saya hanya orang yang membantunya tadi, tapi dia menitipkan ponselnya kepada saya. Saya akan coba menghubungi keluarganya Sus! Tapi...apakah dia bisa diselamatkan?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin!" jawab Suster itu kemudian menutup ruangan emergency, untuk memberi pertolongan lebih lanjut kepada Siwon.

"Selamat siang Agashi, bisakah kami minta keterangan darimu mengenai kecelakaan yang terjadi tadi?" tiba-tiba seorang polisi yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Ne, Ahjussi!" jawab Sungmin sopan.

"Kalau begitu silakan ceritakan apa yang anda ketahui."

Sungminpun menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui tanpa ada yang ketinggalan. Petugas itu terlihat mendengarkan dengan cermat dan sesekali terlihat mencatat.

"Oiya Ahjussi, apakah keluarga tuan tadi sudah dihubungi? Tadi sebelum pingsan dia menitipkan ponselnya kepada saya, dia meminta tolong saya menghubungi keluarganya."

"Kami sudah menghubungi keluarganya, mereka sebentar lagi akan kemari!", ucap polisi itu.

"Syukurlah!", ucap Sungmin.

TBC

**Sekali lagi, gomawo untuk yang sudah memberi review :**

**riesty137**

**AmiraSJH **

**Xian bow**

**Eviljung13 **

**wuhan **

**ajid Kyumin **

**abilhikmah **

**Kim na lla **

**casanova indah **

**ChoFanni**

**ayoehafiezhach **

**icaiiank**

**chabluebilubilu**

**nova137**

**Ryu Que**

**Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer.**

**Yang sudah membaca, tolong tinggalkan review untuk ff ini ya ...**

**Gomawo ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, Girl Generation, TVXQ, JYJ, F(X), TRAX, EXO, etc._**

**_Oiya, ini ff KYUMIN, tapi banyak couple lain yang saya bahas di sini. Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya SAYA. Jadi, dilarang copy paste dengan metode dan model apapun!_**

**_Saya akui bahwa saya masih amatir dalam pembuatan ff, jadi kalau ff saya ini berantakan di mana-mana saya mengharapkan masukan dan komentar. Kritik juga saya harapkan, tapi saya ingin kritikan yang yang membangun. Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan bash cast-cast di ff ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca, baik yang berkenan mereview maupun untuk semua silent reader. Gomawo._**

**_Warning : Gaje, typho, out character (maybe), garing, usia sudah saya konversi menyesuaikan kebutuhan ff, ngebosenin (maybe), aneh, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, tanda baca kurang tepat, dll. Tapi yang penting, di ff saya ini Kyu jadi chef (seperti yang selalu ada di imajinasi saya)_**

**-J-O-Y-**

Setelah hampir duapuluh menit menunggu, datanglah sepasang pria dan wanita berumur 40 an bersama seorang polisi tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sungmin.

"Agashi, bagaimana keadaan putera kami...hiks!" wanita paruh baya bertubuh langsing dan berwajah cantik itu mulai menangis di hadapan Sungmin.

"Taeminie, sabarlah chagi! Agashi, polisi bilang kau yang tadi menyelamatkan Siwon kami. Tolong ceritakan, apa saja yang kau ketahui!" ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan intonasi yang lebih sabar, meskipun tersirat kekhawatiran yang begitu dalam pada nada ucapannya.

"Ahjussi, ahjumma...sekarang putera anda sedang dalam kondisi kritis, dia kehilangan banyak darah. Mungkin masih banyak darah yang dibutuhkan putera anda. Dan masalah menolong tadi...sebenarnya ada banyak orang yang menolong putera anda, saya hanya salah satunya..." ucap Sungmin dengan sopan.

"Gomawo, kami berterimaksaih kepadamu...tapi...kenapa bisa seperti ini." kali ini pria setengah baya itu menghembuskan napasnya kuat, mencoba mengurangi semua kekhawatiran yang menyerangnya.

"Mianhe ahjumma, ahjussi, tadi putera anda berdua menitipkan ini kepada saya, tapi saya tidak membukanya sama sekali!" Sungmin menyerahan ponsel Siwon kepada Taemin.

"Oh...gomawo Nak..." Taemin kemudian membuka semua panggilan masuk, panggilan keluar, sms yang masuk maupun yang terkirim di ponsel Siwon.

"Ternyata memang yeoja itu!" geramnya kemudian.

"Waeyo chagi?" tanya Minho.

"Yoona...lagi-lagi yeoja itu...Kenapa Siwon begitu keras kepala. Memangnya tidak ada yeoja lain yang mau dengannya? Hiks...hiks... " Taemin mulai emosi.

"Chagi, ini semua sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan, tidak ada yang perlu kita salahkan. Sebaiknya sekarang kita berdoa agar Siwonie selamat, ne!" bujuk Minho.

Hampir satu jam mereka bertiga menunggu, tentusaja Sungmin juga masih setia di sana. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi, tapi tak tega melihat Taemin. Akhirnya dia membantu Minho untuk menenangkan Taemin sambil menunggu hasil operasi.

Selang beberapa saat pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Seorang dokter nampak keluar dari kamar operasi.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan puteraku?" serbu Taemin dengan wajah yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Tenang Nyonya, luka di kepala dan rusuk putera anda sudah berhasil kami tangani dan bersyukurlah karena kondisi fisik putera anda begitu bugar, sehingga dia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Saya ucapkan selamat Nyonya!" tukas dokter itu.

"Benarkah Dokter...Gamsahamnida..." ucap Taemin bahagia.

"Syukurlah!" senyum bahagia pun terkembang di bibir Minho.

"Syukurlah ahjumma, ahjussi." ucap Sungmin.

"Dokter Jaejoong, anda dipanggil dokter Yunho, katanya ada pasien lain yang harus ditangani!" ucap seorang perawat. Dan dokter cantik yang ternyata bernama Jaejoong itu tersenyum kepada sang suster.

"Ne suster Sulli, katakan kepada Dokter Yunho aku akan segera ke sana!" ucap Dokter Jaejoong kemudian kembali mendekati Taemin.

"Nyonya, Tuan, putera Anda akan dirawat di kamar inap, nanti suster kami yang akan mengurusnya. Oiya, saya minta maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama, ada pasien lain yang harus saya tangani. Nanti saya akan mengontrol kondisi putera Anda. Oiya, kenalkan saya dokter Jaejoong, saya yang akan menjadi dokter penanggung jawab Tuan..."

"Choi Si Won dokter!" sahut Minho.

"Oh iya, mianhe, saya tadi tidak sempat melihat data pasien karena keadaan emergency. Sampai jumpa nanti!", ucap dokter Jaejoong kemudian berlalu.

"Sampai jumpa, Dokter!" ucap Sungmin, Minho, dan Taemin bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin berbunyi. Rupanya Sang eomma, Hyukjae yang khawatir karena puterinya tidak kunjung pulang pun menelpon Sungmin.

"Ya...Minnie...kau ini kemana saja...sudah jam berapa ini? Kau bilang cuma bertemu dosen sampai jam 11, tapi ini sudah jam 3 sore ha...!" bentak Hyukjae penuh luapan emosi.

"Mianhe eomma, tadi ada hal tak terduga yang terjadi...pokoknya nanti aku ceritakan di rumah...sudah dulu ya eomma!" Sungmin pun menutup teleponnya.

"Ahjumma, ahjussi, mianhe, saya pulang dulu. Orang tua saya sudah menunggu!" ucap Sungmin sopan kemudian membungkuk dan berlalu dari hadapan Minho dan Taemin. Keduanya pun hanya memandang bingung, karena begitu cepatnya Sungmin pamit membuat mereka lupa bahkan untuk menanyakan nama Sungmin.

"Loh...kok padahal aku belum menanyakan namanya." gumam Taemin.

"Benar, kita juga belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih secara formal!" sambung Minho.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu...di mana ya" Taemin mencoba mengingat.

"Chagi, lihat...Siwon sudah dipindah...ayo kita ikuti.." ajak Minho saat melihat tempat tidur Siwon sudah didorong keluar kamar operasi.

"Ne...ne...yeobo...palli!" balas Taemin sambil menggandeng suaminya mengekor para suster membawa Siwon ke kamar inap.

-J-O-Y-

Sementara itu Sungmin tidak langsung ke kafe tapi malah pulang ke rumah untuk mengganti bajunya yang terkena darah Siwon sewaktu dia menolongnya tadi. Usai beres-beres dia kemudian menaiki skuternya dan menuju ke kafe, dan siap disambut amarah eommanya yang mungkin akan seseram ibu Nobita di anime kesukaanya "Doraemon".

Tapi hal yang aneh terjadi. Sampai di kafe, bukannya dimarahi eommanya, Sungmin malah mendapat pandangan kagum dari para pengunjung kafe.

"Bukankah itu Lee Sung Min, si super woman?" celetuk sorang namja pengunjung kafe kepada temannya.

"Benarkan? Pasti Lee Sung Min yang itu? Si super woman yang ada di breaking news tadi!" komentar seorang pengunjung lain.

Sungmin yang tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi tetap berjalan dengan santai menuju ke dapur kafe tempat appa, eomma, dan pegawai lain bekerja."

"Kau sudah pulang noona!" sambut Changmin saat melihat Sungmin sudah duduk di pojokan dapur.

"Minnie, kau keren sekali!" puji Kyu sambil mengacungkan spatula yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Minnie noona daebak!" ucap si duo gaje Onew alias Jinki dan Jonghyun bersamaan.

"Hahhh Minnie...apa lagi yang kamu lakukan. Kamu ini yeoja, masak sampai membuka paksa pintu mobil peyok seperti itu...siapa nanti yang mau menikahi wanita kekar sepertimu!" ucap Hyukjae sambil duduk di sebelah Minnie dengan gontai.

"Saya mau boss!" ucap Kyu semangat sambil mengangkat spatulanya. Dan sebuah deathglare pun dilemparkan dengan ikhlas oleh Hyukjae kepadanya. Melihat itu Chang-On-Jong tertawa terbahak, sedangkan Sungmin malah berblushing ria.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak mau menantu yang tidak kaya. Ingat itu Kyu!" ucap Hyukjae. Kyu pun tertunduk lemas.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie ah ... anakmu itukan sudah berbuat kebaikan. Seharusnya kau bangga, bukannya malah memarahinya. Kasihan kan Minnie!" bela Donghae sambil mengelus kepada Sungmin lembut.

"Hah...baiklah...yasudah...ayo bubar...kita kerja lagi!" hardik Hyukjae galak sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

Kumpulan orang itu pun membubarkan diri dan kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing.

"Oppa..." panggil Sungmin kepada Kyu dengan mimik muka manja dan aegyo.

"Ne..." jawab Kyu sambil menoleh ke arah suara aegyo itu.

"Bogoshipo..." ucap Sungmin singkat sambil menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah merah total seperti tomat matang.

"Eh ..." Kyu yang mendapat kata-kata romantis itu malah tertegun, membatu, sampai tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Untung di dapur hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Oppa..." panggilan Sungmin akhirnya menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie ah...oppa tidak salah dengar kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Yasudah kalau oppa tidak suka dengan ucapan Minnie barusan, Minnie tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"Bu...bukan begitu Min...oppa hanya malu. Harusnya kan oppa yang mengatakan itu kepadamu!" ucap Kyu yang sudah bisa menetralisir keadaannya.

"Habisnya oppa terlalu lama ... jadi terpaksa aku yang bilang." Sungmin mempoutkan bibir shape M nya dengan kadar keimutan yang terlalu tinggi.

"Mianhe Minnie..." ucap Kyu tulus menyadari kelambanannya dalam bersikap

"Ne ... Minnie maafkan!" ucap Sungmin masih cemberut.

"Min..." panggil Kyu

"Ne oppa..." Jawab Sungmin

"Saranghae ..."

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Oppa ..." kudengar Minnie memanggilku dengan suara manja yang tentu saja baru kali ini kudengar darinya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu 'DEEEGGGGGG', jantungku berdesir hangat ... rasanya senang sekali dia memanggilku begitu.

"Ne..." jawabku singkat sambil memandang makhluk cantik yang ada di sampingku saat ini.

"Bogoshipo ..." ucap Sungmin yang sukses membuatku membatu diam seribu bahasa. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka dia akan mengatakan itu kepadaku.

"Eh..." hanya itu yang sempat terucap dari mulutku.

"Oppa..." panggilan dari Sungmin pun berhasil menyadarkanku.

"Minnie ah...oppa tidak salah dengar kan?" ya ampun...saking gugupnya malah kalimat seperti itu yang keluar dari mulutku ... "babo", rutukku dalam hati.

"Yasudah kalau oppa tidak suka dengan ucapan Minnie barusan, Minnie ga akan mengulanginya lagi!" Minnie murka ... what should i do ... oh God ...

"Bu...bukan begitu Min...oppa hanya malu. Harusnya kan oppa yang mengatakan itu kepadamu!" ucapku yang mencoba menenangkan calon yeojachinguku ini.

"Habisnya oppa terlalu lama ... jadi terpaksa aku yang bilang.". Aku merasa shock dikatakan lamban oleh seorang yeoja. Nampaknya kredibilitasku sebagai seorang casanova selama ini bakal tercoreng. Bagaimana mungkin seorang idola pada gadis sepertiku mendapat perkataan seperti ini dari seorang yeoja ... terlebih yeoja itu adalah orang yang kusukai ... oh no ...

"Mianhe Minnie..." ucapku tulus meminta maaf atas kelambananku dalam bertindak. Aku sadar bahwa aku menyukainya ... tapi kenapa hatiku masih bingung memikirkan bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

"Ne...Minnie maafkan." hah leganya mendapatkan maaf darinya.

"Min..." aku mencoba untuk memanggil namanya sambil menguatkan hatiku untuk mengatakan sebuah kata yang sakral bagiku karena baru akan kukatakan untuk yang pertama kali kepada seorang gadis.

"Ne Oppa." jawabnya merespon panggilanku. Akupun semakin menguatkan hatiku untuk mengatakan...

"Saranghae." akhirnya terucap juga kata sakral itu dari bibirku. Huft ... leganya ...

**End of Kyuhyun POV**

**Sungmin POV**

"Saranghae." aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Kyuhyun oppa akan mengatakannya. Tapi bukankah itu yang aku tunggu. Sampai-sampai aku dengan beraninya mengucapkan 'bogoshipo' kepadanya...kepada seorang pria ... catat itu seorang pria... aishh... aku benar-benar heran ... di manakah gengsiku yang selama ini begitu aku banggakan ... kenapa dengan mudahnya aku malah mengatakan 'bogoshipo' terlebih dulu kepadanya. Benar-benar seperti bukan diriku. Terlebih itu kukatakan dengan nada yang begitu manja, seperti gadis genit saja.

Sesaat aku masih diam belum berani menjawab apapun. Sepertinya otakku masih merespon ucapan Kyu oppa. Apa yang harus aku jawab.

Tapi sepertinya bibirku malah lebih cepat merespon. Terbukti dengan mudahnya aku kemudian mengucapkan " Nado oppa...nado saranghae ...".

Argggh ... bibirku ini benar-benar lancang. Tapi kulihat Kyuhyun oppa tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Sepertinya ada seraut kelegaan di wajahnya.

Beberapa lama kami berdua hanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi, sampai akhirnya eomma memanggilku untuk membantunya mengurus pelanggan di depan. Aku hanya melempar senyum kepada Kyuhyun oppa kemudian beranjak untuk menghampiri eomma.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Itu artinya kafe JOY harus tutup juga. Dan hari ini pengunjung kafe kami bisa dibilang sangat ramai. Ya ... itu juga berkat ketenaran Kyuhyun oppa dan duo aneh Onew – Jonghyun yang benar-benar seperti magnet yang menarik lebih banyak pengunjung ke kafe kami. Bukan hanya karena wajah mereka yang bisa dibilang tampan. Tapi karena kami terus berinovasi dengan resep dan berbagai pelayanan yang kami berikan, sehingga para pelanggan merasa nyaman dan senang makan di kafe kami. Dan karena kesibukan itu, aku jadi menunda konsultasi tugas akhirku dengan Kyuhyun oppa yang ehmmm ...tadi barusaja menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk meminta ijin kepada orangtuaku agar diperbolehkan mengerjakan tugas akhirku malam itu bersama Kyu oppa dengan dalih esoknya aku harus menemui dosen pembimbingku untuk berkonsultasi, padahal sebenarnya aku hanya ingin punya waktu berdua dengan Kyuhyun oppa.

Dan setelah berdebat cukup panjang dengan eommaku, akhirnya dengan berat hati beliau mengijinkanku, dengan syarat Changmin juga harus menemaniku bersama Kyu oppa. Oh come on... eommaku itu benar-benar sangat protektif kepadaku. Kalau begini bagaimana aku dan Kyuhyun oppa bisa mengobrol dengan santai? Jadi aku harus memutar otak untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan namdongsaeng evilku ini.

**End of Sungmin POV**

"Changmin, kemarilah!" panggil Sungmin kepada Changmin yang sedang asyik dengan kudapan keripik kentangnya, sesaat setelah Donghae dan Hyukjae pulang dan meninggalkan Changmin dan Sungmin di kafe JOY.

"Noona tidak lihat apa, aku sedang santai. Malas kalau harus ke tempat noona, jadi bagaimana kalau noona saja yang kemari" kata Changmin sambil asyik dengan kudapan keripik kentangnya.

"Dasar bocah sinting." umpat Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Changmin.

"Nah ... gitu kan enak noona!" cengir Changmin senang karena bisa membuat noonanya manyun.

"Ini..." Sungmin menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Changmin.

"Apa ini noona. Oh aku tahu...noona mau menyogokku ya?" goda Changmin sambil menimang-nimang uang dari Sungmin.

"Sana kamu main ke tempat Jinki, Jonghyun, Yoochun atau siapa terserah, yang penting kamu nanti jemput noona jam sebelas malam!" perintah Sungmin.

"Ah malas ah... aku kan ingin di sini ... mau menemani noona. Lagipula aku sudah mendapat instruksi dari eomma untuk mengawasimu dan Kyuhyun hyung!" jawab Changmin sambil nyengir jahil.

"Anak ini pintar sekali bernegoisasi. Kau kan tahu, noona paling tidak bebas kalau kau tunggui, pasti kau nanti akan merecoki pekerjaanku, membuat semuanya berantakan seperti waktu noona mengerjakan tugas kelompok kemarin kan?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hah... bilang saja noona mau berduaan sama Kyu Hyung. Aku tahu kau menyukainya kan?" goda Changmin.

"Aishhh... ini aku tambah. Sudah sana, aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas akhirku!" ucap Sungmin sambil menyerahkan tambahan uang kepada dongsaengnya, tak lupa semburat merah nampak di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Ne...ne... tapi aku tidak menjamin bahwa aku tidak akan mengadu ke eomma ya!" ujar Changmin sambil berlari keluar kafe. Sungmin hanya menggeretakkan giginya. Benar-benar ia merasa lelah kalau harus berdebat dengan namdongsaeng evil kesayangannya itu.

Suasana pun menjadi tenang setelah Changmin pergi. Sungmin masih setia duduk di ruang tengah loteng menunggu Kyu yang sedang mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyu keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Melihat keadaan Kyu saat itu jantung Sungmin berdebar lebih cepat dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Mungkin menurut Sungmin Kyu nampak begitu ehm...seksi saat mengeringkan rambutnya seperti itu.

"Loh Min, Changmin di mana?" tanya Kyu yang menyadari bahwa di ruangan itu hanya ada Sungmin dan dirinya.

"Aku suruh main ke tempat temannya oppa, habis dia sukanya merecoki pekerjaanku. Nanti kalau dia di sini yang ada tugas akhirku malah kacau balau." jelas Sungmin.

"Oh...apa bukan karena Minnie mau berduaan dengan oppa?" goda Kyu.

"Ahni oppa. Oppa pikir aku segenit itu?" ucap Sungmin yang diikuti blushing di pipi putihnya.

"He..he...he... iya juga tidak apa-apa kok Min. Oiya, aku buatkan cokelat dulu ya. Sebaiknya kau juga membaca tugas akhirmu dulu. Ini bacalah revisi dariku!" Kyu meletakkan tugas akhir Sungmin di meja kecil yang ada di depan Sungmin.

"Ne oppa, aku baca dulu ya!" Sungmin pun memungut pekerjaannya yang masih rapi di folder pink miliknya. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah sibuk membolak-balik halaman sambil sesekali bergumam. Saking asyiknya ia sampai tidak sadar kalau Kyu sudah duduk bersila di dekatnya sambil menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas.

"Ini, minumlah." ucap Kyu sambil menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas di kepada Sungmin.

"Oh ... gomawo oppa!" Sungmin ternyata sedang konsentrasi penuh, jadi dia kaget saat tiba-tiba ada secangkir cokelat panas di depannya.

"Kau serius sekali. Bagaimana sudah dipelajari revisi dariku? Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti Min?" tanya Kyu.

"Ne...ini oppa, mengapa hipotesis yang kubuat dicoret semua, apa hipotesis ini tidak bisa diperbaiki?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk bagian yang ia bicarakan.

"Ehm ... kau seharusnya memperhatikan rumusan masalahmu sebelum menyusun hipotesis penelitian, sehingga keduanya sinkron dan terhubung dengan baik." jelas Kyu.

"Terus ini, kenapa kajian pustaka ku juga kau lingkari, apa yang salah dengan ini oppa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kau mengambil dari sumber yang kurang jelas. Ini justru akan menimbulkan masalah jika terus kau gunakan. Lagipula cara mengutipmu juga belum benar!" tambah Kyu.

Dan pembicaraan merekapun menjadi semakin asyik. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Minie ah, kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Kyu to the point.

"Aku … belum punya oppa!" jawab Sungmin terus terang.

"Syukurlah." gumam Kyu.

"Memangnya kenapa Oppa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Jadilah yeojachingku!" ucap Kyu sambil menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Tapi...apa oppa belum punya yeojachingu?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Kau pikir aku playboy Min? Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini belum pernah pacaran sekalipun!" jawab Kyu sambil memandang wajah Sungmin dengan intens.

"Jinjja?" Sungmin tak percaya.

"Ne. Dan aku ini sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta dengan mu. Mungkin cinta pada pandangan pertama." jawab Kyu.

"Benarkah!" Sungmin menyeruput cokelatnya.

"Yasudah kalau kau tak percaya. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa." Kyu yang kesal mempoutkan bibir tebalnya.

"He...he...he... oppa ngambek ya! Padahal aku baru mau bilang iya. Tapi kalau ngambek ya aku ga jadi aja ah!" Sungmin sepertinya sedang menggoda Kyu.

"Apa Min...benarkah kau menerimaku... Ah gomawo Min... saranghae my Minnie." Kyu jingkrak-jingkrah heboh mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. Kemudian ia pun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Sudah oppa lepaskan. Aku kan malu!" Sungmin yang dipeluk tiba-tiba tak bisa menyembunyikan blushing pipinya yang terlihat begitu cantik.

"Eh...mianhe My Minnie!" ucap Kyu lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi ... sebaiknya kita rahasiakan hubungan kita ini dari keluargaku." ucap Minnie kemudian kembali menyeruput cokelatnya.

"Memang kenapa Min?"

"Oppa tahu kan, sepertinya eomma ku tidak terlalu suka denganmu. Aku takut, kalau beliau tahu, semuanya jadi kacau!" terang Sungmin.

"Benar juga Min, jadi, kita harus pacaran diam-diam?"

"Ne oppa." jawab Sungmin lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa, pacaran seperti ini kupikir akan menarik dan lebih asyik he...he...he..." kali ini Kyu yang menyeruput cokelat panasnya.

"Ne...benar juga oppa." Sungmin mengangguk dan wajahnya kembali ceria.

Suasana mendadak sunyi karena baik Kyu maupun Sungmin tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya duduk berdua sambil memandangi bintang dari jendela kamar loteng itu sambil berpegangan tangan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki mendekat yang diyakini pasti milik Lee Chang Min. Hal itu membuat Sungmin dan Kyu cepat-cepat melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Noona, ayo pulang. Ini sudah jam sebelas!" ajak Changmin setelah berhasil naik ke loteng kafe keluarganya itu.

"Kyu hyung, kau tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan noonaku kan?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Hei bocah, kau pikir aku ini pria pervert apa?" Kyu pun berhasil dibuat kesal.

"He...he...he... aku hanya bercanda! Lagipula sebelum kau macam-macam, pasti kau sudah babak belur dihajar pakai jurus martial art noona!" tambah Changmin yang membuat Kyu geregetan.

"Dan kalau sekarang tidak ada noonamu, kau pasti sudah kuhajar dengan jurus taekwondoku!" balas Kyu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Mendengar itu Changmin hanya nyengir.

"Sudah Changmin, ayo pulang. Noona sudah mengantuk! Oppa aku pulang dulu!" pamit Sungmin kepada Kyu.

"Hyung, aku juga pulang dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan acara debat kita...hehehe!"

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan. Dan kau Changmin, tunggu pembalasan dariku!", Kyu mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Sudahlah oppa, jangan kau tanggapi namdongsaengku ini!" lerai Sungmin.

"Wah, ini menyangkut harga diriku Min!" jawab Kyu tidak mau kalah.

"Jadi mau apa hyung?" tantang Changmin.

"Besok malam, kita adu main game!" usul Kyu.

"Oke, mau game apa hyung, aku ini raja game, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" balas Changmin percaya diri.

"Starcraft, gimana, berani terima tantanganku?" tanya Kyu lengkap dengan evil smirk yang tersungging di bibir tebalnya.

"Siapa takut. Besok aku akan bertanding sama Hyung. Sekalian taruhan saja, gimana?" tantang Changmin sambil menyunggingkan evil smirk yang mirip punya Kyu.

"Yang kalah harus menuruti apapun kemauan yang menang, setuju!" Kyu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Deal, aku setuju hyung. Itu cukup menarik!" Changmin menjawab sambil menjabat tangan Kyu tanda kalau dia setuju.

"Yasudah ... terserah saja kalian mau taruhan apa. Yang jelas aku sudah ngantuk!" sela Sungmin sambil mencak-mencak sebal melihat namjachingu dan namdongsaengnya yang sedang saling tantang.

"Mianhe noona, ayo kita pulang! Oke hyung, kami pulang dulu." pamit Changmin sambil menaiki skuter Sungmin.

"Dah oppa!" pamit Sungmin sambil membonceng.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" jawab Kyu sambil melambaikan tangan.

T.B.C

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya semakin gaje dan tidak jelas. Maklum, ini ff pertama buatan saya, jadi masih sangat banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. **

**Seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua reader yang sudah memberikan review untuk ff gaje saya ini :**

** Anik0405 : untuk kepastiannya, silakan ikuti terus ff gaje saya ini ya, chingu ... selamat membaca ...**

** nova137 : ada atau tidaknya, silakan ikuti terus ff gaje saya ini, chingu ... Kyumin moment nya dipuas-puasin di chap ini ya... selamat membaca ...**

** riesty137 : ditunggu saja kelanjutannya ya chingu ...**

** bumkeyk: mianhe, chingu ... Onkey sama Yewook momentnya belum bisa muncul di chap ini, tapi pasti ada kok ...****Kyumin ketemu di mana ... silakan dibaca di chap selanjutnya, sepertinya chingu baru baca chap 1 ya?**

** ChoFanni : Di chap ini lumayan banyak Kyumin momentnya ... met baca ya chingu ... mianhe ga bisa update kilat ...**

** Siwonest : benarkah bang Wonnie akan jadi orang ketiga ? silakan ikuti terus ff gaje saya ini ya chingu. Mianhe Sibumnya belum bisa muncul di chap ini, tapi pasti ada kok...**

** abilhikmah : sudah terjawab di chap ini kan chingu ... he...he...**

** miss key : benarkah abang Wonnie akan jadi orang ke tiga ? silakan ikuti terus ff gaje saya ini ya chingu ...**

** Maximumelf : semoga Kyumin moment di chap ini sudah cukup banyak ya chingu ...**

** babyAngelTeuk : ditunggu aja ya chingu ... mianhe ga bisa cepet updatenya ... gomawo sudah menunggu ...**

** Pabogirl : untuk lebih jelasnya nya, silakan ikutin terus ff gaje saya ini ya chingu ... he...he...**

** chabluebilubilu : untuk lebih lengkapnya, silakan ikuti terus ff gaje saya ini ya chingu ... he...he.. ini sudah dilanjut ... selamat membaca ...**

** jouleypeetz : gomawo chingu ... ini lanjutannya ...**

** lalakms : ditunggu aja ya chingu ...**

** Ri Yong Kim :silakan ikuti terus ff gaje saya ini ya chingu ... he...he...he...**

** audrey musaena : chingu ...aku juga mau donk dibuatkan ramen sama Kyu ... he...he...he...benarkah akan ada cinta segitiga? silakan ikuti terus ff gaje saya ini ...**

**Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer.**

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff saya ini.**

**Yang sudah membaca, tolong tinggalkan review untuk ff ini ya ...**

**ThanKYU  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, Girl Generation, TVXQ, JYJ, F(X), TRAX, EXO, etc._**

**_Oiya, ini ff KYUMIN, tapi banyak couple lain yang saya bahas di sini. Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya SAYA. _**

**_Dilarang copy paste ff ini.  
_**

**_Dilarang bash cast di ff ini.  
_**

**_Warning : Gaje, typho, out character (maybe), garing, ngebosenin (maybe), aneh, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, tanda baca kurang tepat, dll.  
_**

**_Mianhe, mungkin di chap ini akan cukup banyak couple yang dibahas. Jadi chap ini tidak terfokus ke Kyumin. _**

**-J-O-Y-**

* * *

Pagi hari di RS tempat Siwon dirawat, seorang dokter cantik dengan _nametag_ Kim Jae Joong dan seorang dokter tampan dengan _nametag_ Jung Yun Ho terlihat berjalan beriringan di lorong rumah sakit itu. Tiga orang perawat nampak berjalan di belakang keduanya.

"Jaejoong ah, apa kau sudah membuat keputusan?" Tanya dokter Yunho kepada dokter Jaejoong yang sebenarnya lebih tua enam bulan dari dirinya.

"Tentang apa Yun?" tanya dokter Jaejoong dengan mimik muka datar.

"Kau ini pura-pura atau benar-benar lupa?" ucap Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit agak tinggi, membuat ketiga perawat yang ada di belakang mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Wah jangan-jangan gosip itu benar Taeyeon eonnie?" tanya seorang perawat dengan nametag _Sulli_ kepada rekannya.

"Ne...sepertinya dokter Yunho memang ada sesuatu dengan dokter Jaejoong." bisik perawat Taeyeon.

"Noona, ada apa sih memangnya?" satu-satunya perawat pria yang ada disitu menyahut, sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan obrolan perempuan.

"Aduh Kris, kamu tu pengen tahu aja urusan yeoja!" bisik Taeyeon kepada Kris ditimpali anggukan dari Sulli dan diikuti pout bibirnya Kris.

"Ayo kita bicara berdua!" tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho.

"Oiya, tolong kalian bertiga tunggu kami sebentar. Kami ada sedikit urusan!" titah Yunho.

"Ne dok!" jawab ketiganya kompak. Dalam hati ketiganya bersyukur karena mereka bakalan bisa bergosip ria dengan bebas hingga mulut berbusa. Sementara dokter Jaejoong kembali menggandeng lengan dokter Yunho ke ruangan mereka.

Beruntung karena hari masih pagi sehingga belum ada dokter lain yang datang ke ruangan itu, kecuali mereka berdua yang mendapat jatah jaga pagi sampai jam 7 nanti.

Sesampainya di ruangan itu Jaejoong melepas tautan tangan mereka kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan Yunho. Manik matanya tajam menatap sosok tampan yang selalu bersama dengannya selama lebih dari 6 tahun itu.

"Katakan, apa alasannya, mengapa aku harus menerimamu Yunho ah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Apa kau masih marah karena kedekatanku dengan Yoona, sekali lagi aku tegaskan, kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Meskipun dia selalu mengejarku, tapi aku tidak pernah menerima cintanya, percayalah kepadaku Jae, kumohon!" pinta Yunho.

Mendengar penjelasan Yunho, Jaejoong hanya menarik napas panjang. Pandangannya yang semula tajam berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku percaya kepadamu. Aku hanya...belum yakin dengan jawabanku Yun. Aku takut kalau ..."

Chu

Tiba-tiba bibir Yunho membungkam bibir tipis Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan penjelasannya. Ia hanya memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman lembut yang membuat hatinya merasa hangat. Ciuman yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan, meskipun semula ia sempat ragu dengan perasaannya.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman, akhirnya Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka, meskipun sebenarnya ada perasaan tidak rela yang hinggap di hatinya.

"Mianhe...aku sudah membuatmu kecewa Jaejoongie. Aku ini baru sadar dengan perasaanku saat kau mulai meninggalkanku ... waktu Yoona tiba-tiba mendekatiku. Dan ketika tidak bersamamu, rasanya seperti ada yang hilang dari hidupku. Mulai saat itu aku sadar bahwa kau begitu berarti untukku. Mianhe karena aku terlambat menyadarinya. Mianhe karena aku begitu bodoh sudah menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu. Aku..."

Belum selesai Yunho mengungkapkan kegalauannya, Jaejoong sudah memeluknya erat. Membuat sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di bibir namja itu. Dan di pelukan Yunho, Jaejoong menangis sepuasnya, tidak peduli kalau jas dokter warna putih milik Yunho akan menjadi basah karena air matanya.

"Aku bersedia menerima lamaranmu Yunnie. Kau tahu, aku begitu tersiksa saat harus pura-pura meninggalkanmu karena rasa cemburuku saat kau dekat dengan yeoja itu. Hiks... Rasanya seperti mau mati saja ..." ucap Jaejoong disela tangisnya.

"Mianhe Jaejoongie. Aku ini namja bodoh. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena kau mau memaafkan namja bodoh ini dan menerima lamaranku. Kalau begitu kau harus memakai cincin yang kuberikan waktu itu, ne!" pinta Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang masih menangis sesengukan dalam pelukannya.

"Ne Yunnie!" jawab Jaejoong yang sudah mulai tenang dalam pelukan Yunho. Sesaat mereka terhanyut dalam suasana romantis itu. Hingga tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat sesuatu.

"Oiya, bukankah kita harus mengontrol para pasien pagi ini. Ayo cepat Yunnie. Kita sudah terlalu lama di sini. Pasti perawat-perawat itu menunggu kita!" Jaejoong membenahi rambutnya yang agak berantakan lalu menggandeng tangan Yunho keluar ruangannya menuju ke tempat para perawat yang ternyata masih setia menunggu sambil bergosip di lorong rumah sakit.

"Mianhe kami agak lama, ayo kita lanjutkan. Kamar siapa yang selanjutnya kita kunjungi?" ucap dokter Yunho setelah sampai di depan ketiga perawat itu.

"Kamar tuan Choi Siwon!" ucap Kris mewakili kedua rekannya.

"Choi Siwon?" gumam Dokter Yunho.

"Ada apa, kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia mantan pacar Yoona. Ah sebaiknya kita pastikan dokter Jae!" lanjut dokter Yunho lalu memimpin rombongan kecil itu menuju kamar rawat Siwon. Perlahan Yunho membuka kamar Siwon yang cukup luas dan terlihat mewah dengan sofa tamu, televisi dan berbagai fasilitas lainnya. Dan nampaklah sepasang pria dan wanita setengah baya yang terlihat lelah sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur pasien

"Anyeong ahjussi, ahjumma!" sapa Yunho ramah.

"Oh, dokter. Ini jam kunjungan ya?" tanya Minho sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ne, ahjussi. Kami harus mengontrol kondisi Tuan Choi Siwon!" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Silakan dokter. Oiya apakah Siwonie akan segera siuman?" tatapan sendu sang wanita setengah baya, Taemin terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik ahjumma!" jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho, Jaejoong dan para perawat kemudian mengontrol kondisi Siwon dan mencatat berbagai data medis yang mereka butuhkan.

"Maaf ahjumma, ahjussi, sepertinya kondisi putera Anda masih stabil, nanti jika ada perkembangan sekecil apapun, tolong informasikan kepada kami" ucap dokter Yunho kepada Minho dan Taemin.

"Ne dokter, gomawo!" ucap Minho.

"Kami permisi dulu!" pamit dokter Jaejoong. Dan rombongan itupun berlalu dari kamar Siwon.

Tiba-tiba terlihat jari Siwon bergerak. Dengan tergesa, Taemin meminta Minho memanggil rombongan dokter itu kembali sementara ia berdiri panik di samping putera semata wayangnya.

"Dok, tolong kembali ke kamar puteraku!" pinta Minho setelah berhasil mengejar rombongan Yunho.

"Tenang ahjussi, mari kita ke sana!" ucap Yunho lalu mengajak rombongan kecil itu untuk kembali ke kamar Siwon.

"Ada apa ahjumma?" tanya Jaejoong setelah rombongan mereka sampai di kamar Siwon.

"Jari puteraku bergerak tadi!" panik Taemin sambil berdiri dengan tidak tenang sementara dokter Yunho, dokter Jaejoong dan ketiga perawat itu mulai memeriksa kondisi Siwon.

"Eomma..." sebuah suara lemah terdengar dari bibir Siwon.

"Siwonnie, kau sudah sadar!" Taemin pun terpekik senang.

"Sepertinya kondisi Siwon ssi sudah membaik ahjumma, ahjussi. Karena Siwon ssi sudah sadar, berarti kita tinggal menunggu kondisinya pulih seperti semula!", papar dokter Yunho panjang.

"Gomawo dokter ... kami sangat bersyukur putera kami akhirnya sadar juga!" ucap Minho sambil menjabat tangan dokter dan perawat itu satu-persatu.

"Selamat ya ahjumma, ahjussi, Siwon ssi! Nanti siang saya akan kembali untuk mengontrol kondisi Siwon ssi!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne dokter!" jawab suami istri Choi bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu! Permisi!" ucap Yunho mewakili rombongannya.

Setelah rombongan dokter itu berlalu, Minho mendekati Siwon yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Appa ... aku kenapa?" tanya Siwon dengan suara serak.

"Kau baru saja siuman Nak! Kami sangat bersyukur. Terima kasih sudah berjuang untuk sadar kembali!", ucap Minho. Taemin hanya bisa menangis sesengukan sambil memeluk putera tercintanya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, di sebuah apartemen di Beijing, seorang yeoja muda nan cantik, berusia sekitar 24 tahun terlihat sedang berbicara sendiri dengan ponselnya, rupanya dia sedang mengobrol dengan orang di seberang sana.

"Oh begitu ya ... hah anak itu tidak pernah berubah ya oppa!" jawab yeoja itu sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa beludru warna hijau miliknya.

"Ne...sebaiknya kau rahasiakan dari eomma dan appa, kalau mereka sampai tahu, bisa gawat...!" sambungnya.

"Gomawo ... Wookie eonnie sedang ada rapat dengan klien! Sebaiknya nanti kau hubungi sekitar setengah jam lagi." jawabnya sekali lagi pada lawan bicaranya di seberang.

"Pasti aku sampaikan, kau ini baru berapa jam tidak menelpon masak kau sudah rindu. Kalian ini bikin iri aku saja!" ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak usah menasehatiku. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik darimu, kelak aku akan menyombongkannya di hadapan kalian semua. Oiya aku minta tolong jaga namdongsaengku ya oppa! Sampaikan salamku kepada Youngwoon samchon dan Jungsoo imo!",

"Bye!" tutupnya.

"Hhhh... dasar anak ini merepotkan saja!" gumam yeoja itu sambil rebahan di sofa empuknya.

"Bummie ah ... kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau tahu tidak, tadi klien kita menanyakanmu. Seharusnya kan kau ikut rapat, tapi malah seenaknya santai-santai di rumah!" sewot seorang yeoja yang baru datang dan kemudian mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Mianhe Wookie eonnie, aku sedang tidak enak badan! Maklum baru hari pertama dapet!" terang yeoja bernama Kibum itu.

"Hah...kalau kau bukan calon adik sepupuku, pasti kau akan kuhajar habis-habisan!" Wookie kemudian berlalu menuju kulkas yang ada di dapur. Kibum hanya tersenyum, memamerkan _killer smile_ nya yang selalu menawan hati para namja yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Oiya, tadi Jongwoon oppa menelpon. Katanya dia sudah tahu di mana posisi Kyunie sekarang. Tapi aku melarangnya bilang ke appa dan eomma, aku takut nanti masalahnya akan jadi tambah runyam."

"Benarkah, hah... Kyu memang suka aneh-aneh. Ada jalan mudah suka yang susah." komentar Wookie atau Ryeowook kemudian meneguk sebotol air dingin yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas.

"Memang benar eonnie, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah namdongsaengku yang sangat aku sayangi. Karena itu aku harus membantunya. Oiya...tadi oppa juga titip salam 'bogoshippo; untukmu." sambung Kibum.

"Jinjja ... ah aku akan menelponnya. Dah dulu ya Bummie!" Wookie kemudian berlari menuju ke kamarnya.

"Dasar pasangan aneh. Yang satu kepalanya besar ... yang satu suaranya melengking...ah daripada memikirkan mereka lebih baik aku melanjutkan membaca saja!" gumam Kibum sambil meraih sebuah buku yang tebalnya sekitar 10 cm dari meja tamu yang ada di samping sofa yang ia tempati. Iapun kemudian tenggelam di dunianya sendiri.

* * *

"Onew oppa, aku minta nomor teleponmu ne!" ucap seorang yeoja manis bermata kucing yang masih mengenakan baju seragam SMA sambil menyerahkan sebuah block note kecil kepada seorang namja muda bermata sipit yang masih berdiri mematung, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi yeoja yang ada di depannya.

"Oppa, kenapa diam saja, aku kan tadi sudah mengajakmu berkenalan, aku juga sudah memberikan nomor ponselku, menyebutkan nama sekolahku dan alamat rumahku, tapi kenapa kau hanya diam saja..." cerocos yeoja manis itu.

"Oppa...Onew oppa ..." rengek yeoja itu sambil mengguncangkan lengan Onew yang masih setia mematung.

"Hiks...Oppa jahat!" yeoja itu mulai terisak kemudian berjongkok di samping namja yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Onew oppa. Pandangan tidak suka mulai datang dari orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di pinggir jalan besar itu. Maklum, keduanya sedang berada di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup ramai pengunjung.

"Ya...mengapa kau menangis ...hah...kau ini membuatku dikira berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadamu..." ucap Onew setelah sadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Onew kemudian ikut berjongkok dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah yeoja itu, meskipun tadi dia sempat shock dan tidak suka, tapi ia tetap masih punya hati, ia takkan tega membiarkan seorang yeoja menangis seperti itu.

"Oppa...kau jahat..." gumam yeoja itu lagi.

"Hahhhh...mianhe...aku hanya shock dengan sikapmu! Ah...sebaiknya kita mengobrol di tempat lain. Kajja!" ucap Onew yang kemudian berdiri lalu menggandeng gadis manis itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita ke mana oppa?" tanya gadis itu yang menurut saja digandeng Onew, tapi kini wajahnya sudah merah sempurna.

"Toko es krim di situ!" tunjuk Onew pada sebuah toko es krim tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Sampai di toko itu, Onew meminta gadis itu memesan es krim. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Onew menatap gadis itu dengan intens, sampai gadis itu menunduk karena malu, wajahnyapun kembali memerah sempurna.

"Jadi namamu Key ya?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ne oppa, Kim Ki Bum lengkapnya, tapi aku biasanya dipanggil Key!" sambung gadis manis itu masih menunduk.

"Kau masih kelas 2 SMA!" lanjut Onew setengah menginterogasi. Dan ditanggapi anggukan dari Key

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"tanya Onew kembali. Sementara pesanan es krim mereka sudah diantarkan pelayan.

"Entahlah...aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku menyukaimu, aku hanya mengikuti hatiku, karena saat pertama kali melihatmu, hatiku langsung berdebar. Aku tadinya juga bingung oppa. Tapi halmeoniku pernah bercerita saat aku masih kecil. halmeoniku mengatakan bahwa jika hatimu berdesir hebat saat melihat seorang pria pada pandangan pertama, berarti dia adalah jodohmu." jawab Key sambil menyendok es krim nya.

"Dan kau merasakan itu saat melihatku?" tanya Onew lagi. Key hanya mengangguk.

"Makanya, aku mati-matian mengejar oppa. Aku tak mau jodohku terlewat begitu saja!" Key kembali menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"Kau ini naif sekali, bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar hanya dongeng? Apa kau masih mau percaya?" tanya Onew.

"Maksud oppa?" Key menghentikan acara makannya.

"Dulu halmeoniku juga selalu menceritakan cerita yang mirip dengan yang diceritakan halmeonimu, bahwa jika hatimu bedebar atau berdesir kencang saat bertemu dengan seorang yeoja, berarti yeoja itu adalah jodohmu.", cerita Onew.

"Jinjja...halmeoni oppa ternyata punya cerita yang mirip dengan halmeoniku!" Key berseru senang.

"Tapi ... ternyata cerita itu tidak benar. Aku tidak mengalami hal semanis itu!" sambung Onew yang disusul tatapan ingin tahu dari Key.

"Bisa ceritakan kepadaku!" pinta Key.

Sejenak Onew menghela nafasnya panjang dan dalam, kemudian menatap Key.

"Waktu SMA dulu, aku pernah menyukai seseorang yang membuatku berdebar saat pertama melihatnya. Seorang hobaeku yang cantik, namanya Luna. Dia sangat manis dan baik. Dia juga sangat dekat denganku. Sehingga suatu hari, aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Saat aku mengutarakan semua perasaanku, ia hanya terdiam. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia menangis. Tadinya aku berpikir dia mungkin sangat bahagia menerima pernyataanku, tapi ... ternyata dia menolakku. Dia bilang hanya menganggapku sebagai oppa, tidak lebih. Bahkan dia mengatakan sudah mempunyai namjachingu yang ternyata adalah temanku sendiri. Dan dia menangis karena dia merasa bersalah kepadaku. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat sakit Key. Aku merasa hancur." Onew hampir menangis saat menceritakan itu kepada Key.

Key hanya terdiam, antara kaget, cemburu dan marah bercampur aduk di hatinya.

"Kalau aku menjadi Luna, aku pasti akan menerimamu. Aku pasti akan tahu perasaan cintamu sejak awal dan tidak menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain." Key menatap Onew dalam.

"Asal oppa memberiku kesempatan, aku akan membuktikan kalau cerita halmeoniku benar. Aku akan menjadi yeoja terbaik untukmu, aku berjanji oppa." sambung Key.

"Key ...aku takut akan..." perkataan Onew dipotong Key.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan kecewa, asal oppa mau berusaha membuka hatimu untukku. Itu... sudah cukup!" ucap Key.

Terlihat sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir Onew.

"Gomawo Key, tadinya kupikir kau abg labil yang beringas he…he…he… tapi ternyata kau ini sebenarnya punya pemikiran yang cukup dewasa" Onew terkekeh mengingat persepsi awalnya saat melihat Key.

"Enak saja beringas, aku ini bersemangat!" Key mempoutkan bibirnya lalu memasukkan sesendok es krim dengan kasar.

"Ne...ne... oppa minta maaf..." Onew masih terkekeh.

"Oiya bagaimana kau tahu oppa akan pergi ke supermarket?" tanyaOnew lagi.

"Sedikit interogasi dengan sahabatmu ... Jonghyun oppa...dengan sedikit bantuan dari sahabatku, fans nya Jonghyun oppa" cengir Key.

"Kau ini ..." sambung Onew lalu ikut menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya.

"Key ... aku akan berusaha membuka hatiku untukmu." putus Onew.

"Jinjja oppa ... gomawo ..." Key melonjak senang.

Tapi kau tidak boleh bertindak beringas lagi ya..." imbuh Onew yang membuat Key cemberut.

* * *

"Minnie kau sudah pulang?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik berusia sekitar 45 tahun yang tak lain adalah Lee Hyuk Jae kepada puteri nya Lee Sung Min.

"Ne eomma, dan coba tebak apa yang terjadi hari ini dengan dosenku yang galak itu?" ucap Sungmin sumringah.

"Apa Min?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Dia menerima proposalku eomma..." ucap Sungmin bangga.

"Wah...selamat Min..." Hyukjae memeluk putrinya dengan bahagia.

"Gomawo eomma, tapi ini berkat Kyu oppa lho!" ucap Sungmin tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi kelincinya

"Anak itu, memangnya apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Loh, eomma lupa ya? Kan Kyu oppa yang membantuku mengedit proposalku sampai jadi sebagus ini!" ucap Sungmin.

"Oh, begitu Min he...he...he...Mian, eomma lupa?" cengir Hyukjae.

"Dasar eomma, ya udah aku ketemu ama Kyu oppa dulu ya, dia di dapur kan?" tanya Sungmin kembali semangat.

"Ne, tapi jangan lama-lama ya!" jawab Hyukjae.

"Tapi eomma, aku justru mau ngobrol banyak ama dia!" Sungmin tersenyum lebar meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih melongo dengan jawaban putrinya.

Sungmin celingak-celinguk di dapur, karena merasa merasa dapurnya kosong, ia kemudian mencari ke loteng, tepatnya ke kamar Kyu.

"Oppa ..." panggil Sungmin setelah sampai di depan kamar Kyu.

"Jam berapa Hyung?" terdengar suara Kyu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Otomatis Sungmin mengehntikan panggilannya kepada Kyu.

"Kemalaman kalau jam segitu, bagaimana kalau jam 20.00, nanti aku akan ijin sebentar sama bos!" ucap Kyu lagi.

"Oke...deal, sudah ya, sepertinya chagiya ku sedang mencariku ni!" jawab Kyu lagi.

"Ne...ne... gomawo hyung!" tutup Kyu. Setelah meletakkan handphone nya, Kyu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Nae cha...hmmmph." belum selesai Kyu berbicara, tangan Sungmin sudah membekap mulut Kyu.

"Aduh oppa, jangan memanggil seperti itu keras-keras, kau mau eommaku tahu dan kemudian menghajarmu?" tanya Sungmin sambil melotot tapi yang terlihat malah wajahnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Mianhe Minnie, ah susah juga pacaran diam-diam begini!" ucap Kyu pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kita harus sabar oppa!" ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja Minnie ah, oiya, ada apa mencari oppa?" tanya Kyu serius.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya menemui pacar sendiri?" tanya Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir imutnya.

"Ya ampun, tentu saja boleh sekali, maksud oppa, apa ada sesuatu yang spesial?" tanya Kyu hati-hati.

Sebuah senyumanpun terkembang di bibir Sungmin.

"Oppa gomawo, proposalku diterima!" ucap Sungmin senang.

"Benarkah, wah selamat Min!" ucap Kyu sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Gomawo oppa, oppa daebak!" Sungmin mengacungkan 2 jempol tangannya.

"Siapa dulu...oppa ... " smirk Kyu sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Huh dasar oppa sombong!" Sungmin tertawa melihat ulah namjachingunya itu.

"Mana hadiah oppa? Kan oppa sudah berhasil membuat proposalmu diterima Min!" ucap Kyu yang sukses membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Hadiah...ah aku tidak membawa oppa!".

"Huh ... Minnie payah!" Kyu pura-pura merajuk sambil ikut-ikutan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi malah kelihatan aneh. Tiba-tiba ...

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Kyu. Sungmin, sang pelaku penciuman itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyu, mungkin malu karena mukanya pasti sudah merah sempurna.

"Itu hadiah dariku!" teriaknya sambil menuruni tangga.

Kyu masih tertegun mendapat ciuman dari Sungmin. Senyum lebar kemudian menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hah ... my chagiya so sweet, sayang cuman di pipi, coba kalau di ... ahhhh sudahlah aku harusnya bersyukur mencapat ciuman pipi di hari pertama jadian" Kyu bermonolog sendiri.

* * *

"Chagiya, akhir-akhir ini, kenapa kau hanya makan sedikit? Aku takut kau sakit." seorang namja setengah baya yang masih terlihat tampan menghampiri wanita setengah baya yang juga masih terlihat sangat cantik. Terlihat wanita itu sedang duduk termenung melihat ke luar jendela, ke arah hamparan rumput dan bunga warna-warni yang membentang di halaman rumahnya yang sangat luas.

"Yeobo, aku rindu anak-anak!" gumam yeoja itu pelan.

"Heenim ah ..." panggil pria itu sambil menyandarkan kepala sang yeoja ke dadanya kemudian membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Hannie ah... Kibum, sudah 4 bulan ini tidak pulang ke Korea, sementara Kyu, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia di mana sekarang." pandangan yeoja itu terlihat begitu sedih.

"Mianhe...ini semua mungkin salahku, tapi ini demi kebaikan mereka!" jawab namja itu sambil turut memandang ke arah hamparan rumput di depan rumahnya.

"Aku tahu Hannie, tapi aku ingin bertemu mereka...hiks..." yeoja itu mulai terisak.

"Uljima my baby chagiya, tolong jangan menangis, aku merasa sangat sakit kalau melihatmu menangis!" namja itu kemudian berjongkok menghadap ke arah istrinya, tangannyapun menghapus air mata yang turun di pipi halus sang istri.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku yakin setelah ini kita bisa berkumpul kembali" kata namja itu sambil menangkup pipi istrinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jinjja Hannie ?" tanya sang istri.

"Ne, aku tidak mungkin membuat keluargaku sedih bukan?" sebuah senyum manis terkembang di bibir Hangeng. Heechul, sang istri ikut tersenyum kemudian memeluk suami yang sudah hampir 26 tahun menikahinya dengan penuh rasa cinta.

* * *

Sebuah mansion mewah di tepi kota Seoul, seorang namja tampan tampak sedang berbicara dengan beberapa namja berdasi.

"Apa semuanya sudah beres Ahn ahjussi?" tanya pria muda itu kepada lelaki berdasi setengah baya yang ada di depannya.

"Sudah Tuan Muda Kim. Ini silahkan, anda bisa memeriksa isinya!" ucap pria setengah baya itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah map warna hitam.

Pemuda itu membukan map hitam yang diserahkan pria yang dipanggil dengan Ahn ahjussi, kemudian membaca isi map itu dengan teliti. Sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Bagus Ahn ahjussi, aku suka dengan hasil kerjamu!" pemuda itupun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih tuan muda Kim. Oiya, apa masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan lagi saat ini?" tanya Ahn ahjussi.

"Sementara cukup. Silakan kau teruskan pekerjaanmu!" perintah pemuda yang dipanggil tuan muda Kim tadi dengan wajah datar. Ahn ahjussi kemudian pamit dan meninggalkan sang pemuda di ruang tengah mansion pribadinya yang terlihat begitu luas dan mewah dengan perabot-perabot klasik yang begitu berkelas.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu kemudian mengambil handphone yang berada di sakunya. Terlihat ia sibuk memencet sebuah nomor.

"Yoboseo Joongwoon oppa, ada apa?" ucap orang di seberang sana yang dihubunginya.

"Wookie chagi...bogoshipo!" ucap pemuda itu.

Terdengar suara tawa diseberang sana.

"Waeyo chagi? Kenapa kau tertawa...aku ini serius, dua rius, tiga rius malah!" sambungnya.

"Ne...nado bogoshipo oppa...aku hanya merasa kalau semakin mendekati hari pernikahan kau ini semakin manja." jawab suara yang ada di seberang.

"Apa kau tidak suka kalau oppa sering menelponmu?" tanya pemuda bermarga Kim yang sebenarnya bernama lengkap Kim Joong Woon itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahniya, tentu saja aku malah senang, berarti semakin hari kau semakin mencintaiku honey! Padahal kan baru satu jam yang lalu kita mengobrol...tapi kau sudah kangen lagi denganku." jawab sang yeoja, Wookie atau lengkapnya Kim Ryeo Wook.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti...oh iya, oppa mau jalan-jalan, sekalian mau mencari tempat yang bagus untuk resepsi. Kau mau tempat yang bagaimana chagi?" tanya Yesung atau Kim Jong Woon sambil menyesap teh hijau yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh pelayannya.

"Aku sih terserah oppa saja. Aku tidak terlalu memilih kalau hanya masalah tempat. Yang penting aku bisa bersamamu...itu sudah cukup oppa!" ucap Wookie.

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat.

"Kapan Bummie sangtae itu mengijinkanmu pulang ke Korea. Hah... kenapa dia begitu tega menyiksaku seperti ini. Sudah tau sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, tapi dia malah memintamu membantunya mengurus bisnis perusahaan Hangeng samchon!"

"Hehehe... sudahlah oppa, ini juga keputusanku. Lagipula, apa kau tega melihat sepupumu diberi beban seberat itu. Sebagai sahabat baiknya, rasanya aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Hangeng samchon, dia itu sangat keras kalau sudah mempunyai pendapat. Kau juga tahu kan, bagaimana beratnya membangun sebuah bisnis baru di negeri orang. Dan dia tidak bisa sendiri menghadapinya. Apalagi kebetulan aku adalah seorang konsultan keuangan perusahaan, jadi aku bisa banyak membantunya!" urai Wookie panjang.

Terdengar Joongwoon menghela nafas panjang.

"Ne...aku mengerti Wookie, tapi aku sebenarnya ingin kau di sini untuk membantu persiapan pernikahan kita. Bagaimanapun aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyiapkan semua detailnya. Aku mau semuanya sempurna di hari bahagia kita nanti" ucap Joongwoon yang berhasil membuat Wookie terdiam.

"Mianhe oppa, aku ini benar-benar yeoja yang payah!" suara Wookie terdengar tercekat.

"Wookie ah... jangan sedih ne! Mianhe atas perkataan oppa tadi. Ehm...bagaimana kalau oppa nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu?" tanya Joongwoon yang kaget mendengar perubahan nada suara Wookie.

"Ne oppa...gomawo!" jawab Wookie. Joongwoon tersenyum lebar dan mulai mendendangkan sebuah lagu cinta yang indah, khusus hanya untuk sang kekasih tercinta.

Di luar kamar Wookie, Kibum yang secara tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Wookie dan Joongwoon diam-diam merasa begitu bersalah.

"Jadi selama ini aku sudah membuat Joongwoon oppa dan Wookie eonnie tersiksa seperti itu. Saudara dan sahabat macam apa aku ini!" desisnya bermonolog. Bulir-bulir air mata nyaris lolos dari kedua mata cantiknya.

"Aku harus kuat. Bukankah ini perusahaan Appa. Semua keadaan ini seharusnya mampu kutangani sendiri seperti kata Appa. Tidak perlu merepotkan orang lain, apa lagi sampai membuat perasaan mereka tersiksa." gumam Kibum masih bermonolog.

Didudukkannya tubuh mungilnya di bed single yang ada di kamarnya. Perlahan tangannya meraih kotak warna biru yang ada di meja nakasnya. Dibukanya kotak itu dan diambilnya selembar foto. Lama Kibum mengamati seraut wajah yang ada di sana. Seraut wajah namja tampan yang mengenakan seragam basket warna merah sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Choi Si Won..." gumam Kibum sambil masih memandangi foto itu. Ada sorot kerinduan sekaligus kesedihan di sana.

"Kapan kau akan melihatku? Kapan kau akan tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Hiks...Tahukah kau...aku sekuat ini karena aku selalu berharap, suatu hari nanti kau akan mengenalku sebagai yeoja yang hebat." Kibum akhirnya tak bisa membendung air matanya.

T.B.C

* * *

**Makin lama main gaje, makin aneh dan makin melebar ceritanya kayak sinetron. Mianhe kalau mengecewakan readerdeul *bow*. Sekali lagi diharap maklum, ini ff pertama buatan saya, jadi masih sangat banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. **

**Seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua reader yang sudah memberikan review untuk ff gaje saya ini :**

_1. chabluebilubilu : maklum chingu ... sama-sama evil ... he...he...he..._

_2. riesty137 : mungkin harus sungkem sama Hyukjae eomma ya chingu, biar dapet restu ... wkwkwkwk_

_3. abilhikmah : ortunya Kyu Hanchul couple chingu ..._

_4. ChoFanni : enaknya dijodohin ga ya ...he...he... Gomawo chingu dah sabar menunggu lanjutan ff gaje eonnie ..._

_5. audrey musaena : yakin ni si Kyu polos chingu? ... wkwkwk_

_6. nova137 : iya ni, maklum naluri evil ... kalo ga ngeganggu ga asyik ... he...he...he... _

_ ga tau ni Hyukkie eomma ... kenapa kayaknya sebel banget kalo ngeliat Kyu ... _

_7. bunnyblack136 : mianhe sebelumnya ... tapi seingat eonnie, ga ada tulisan Jungmo nya kan. eonnie cuman nulis _

_ TRAX aja, jadi yang eonnie pinjam buat nama cast belum tentu Jungmo oppa ... bisa Jay oppa _

_ atau yang lain, dan belum tentu dapet dialog juga ... sekali lagi mianhe ..._

_ Untuk sarannya, saya terima dengan senang hati, gomawo chingu ... _

_ saya ga tersungging kok, saya malah senang dapet masukan dan saran dari chingu ...he...he...he..._

_8. chjiwn : saya belum bisa memastikan, apakah Siwon akan suka sama Sungmin ne ... he..he...he.._

_ mianhe ... cerita untuk chap ini sedikit melebar, jadi ga bisa fokus ke Kyumin, terpaksa Kyumin _

_ momentnya ga terlalu banyak._

_9. lovekyumin : ini lanjutannya chingu ... selamat membaca ya ..._

**Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer.**

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff saya ini.**

**Yang sudah membaca, tolong tinggalkan review untuk ff ini ya ...**

**ThanKYU  
**


End file.
